


Dominus

by CoraRiley



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Star Wars: The Last Jedi - Fandom
Genre: Abduction, Character Death, Claiming, Dark fic, Dark!Reylo, Depictions of Death, Don't read this if you want fluff and sugary sweet love, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Fellatio, Mental Health Issues, Modern AU, Multiple Personalities, Obsession, Obsessive Love, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Prepare For Another Wild Ride, Sequel to Praxis, Serial Killers, Sexual Manipulation, So you know how crazy that one is, Tags will be updated as we go along, Vaginal Fingering, depictions of blood, dub/con, limo sex, mental manipulation, pregnant smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-04-20 04:44:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 31,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14253291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoraRiley/pseuds/CoraRiley
Summary: "Did you miss me...Sweetheart?"Who knew five little words had the power to change everything.Sequel to 'Praxis'





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello My Dark Darlings!!
> 
> WELCOME TO DOMINUS!!! It's so good to see you, again!! Are you ready for another wild ride? Well, buckle up...this will be fun, I promise!! <3 <3 <3
> 
> HERE WE GO!!

Rey stared at Kylo with her mouth agape, not quite sure if her warped brain was playing another one of its tricks. Kylo wasn’t really there, she told herself. He was still on the opposite side of the Country, tethered to a hospital bed in a near vegetative state. This was all just a horrible nightmare that she needed to wake herself from. Quickly, before the stress took its toll on her unborn son. 

“You’re not real... _ this isn’t real,”  _ Rey whispered, her lips barely moving.

_ Seriously, Rey? _ Sasha spat in annoyance, _ this isn’t real? Even you aren’t that delusional...here, let me remind you of what just happened. Maybe then it’ll click for you. Kylo threatened you…and the baby...in the restroom, dragged you from the restaurant, and threw you into the bloody car like a rag doll. Now, we’re speeding along I-5 going to God knows where. Perhaps to another cabin in the woods so he can exact his revenge? That’s my guess _ .

Pushing Sasha into the dark corner of her mind, Rey mulled over her alter’s words and fought to make sense of the surreal situation. Although the thought of Kylo coming back for her had played out again and again in her fantasies of late, she never thought it would actually happen. At least not like this.

It wasn’t the fluffy homecoming of her dream lover filled with tender kisses and amourous declarations that she secretly craved _.  _ This was another traumatic abduction, one laced with menacing implications and thinly veiled threats.

Rey would be lucky if she survived the nightmare, this time. Maybe Sasha was right. Kylo certainty looked like he wanted to kill her. She couldn’t see him ever forgiving her for what she had done.   

“Kylo...don’t do this,” Rey pleaded, her hazel eyes dancing over his angular profile, “it’s not too late.” 

Lazily whipping in and out of Saturday afternoon traffic, Kylo turned to look at his love through his mirrored aviator sunglasses. Rey was living a lie. Couldn’t she see that? After everything they had shared, how could she hold out for a life that didn’t involve him. She needed to let go of her ridiculous notion. He didn’t wake from the dead only to let her walk away.

“Oh, Sweetheart...it’s far too late,” Kylo said, turning his attention back to the road, “especially now that you’re carrying  _ my _ child.”

Placing her opened hands over her rounded belly, Rey took in a shaky breath and lifted her chin in defiance. She needed to think of terms of survival. Perhaps if Kylo thought the child wasn’t his, he would let her go. Surely he wouldn’t want the blood of another man’s child on his hands.  

“It’s not yours...it’s Poe’s,” Rey said with feigned conviction.

Gripping the leather steering wheel, Kylo pressed his foot down on the gas pedal; causing the Nissan GT-R to lurch forward in an act of sudden aggression. How dare she lie straight to his face yet again? Hadn’t she learned her lesson by now?   

“That child is  _ mine.  _ You know it. I know it...fuck, even that pathetic  _ husband  _ of yours knows it,” Kylo growled.

Rey swallowed hard, instantly on a edge by the realization that Kylo knew about her marriage to Poe. Guilt coursed through her body, flushing her freckled cheeks pink. She could hear the betrayal in his voice.    

“How did you know we’re married?” Rey asked, wincing as Kylo narrowly missed hitting a Dodge Ram while switching lanes.

Suppressing a laugh, Kylo shrugged his shoulders and glanced in the rearview mirror. Almost immediately, he noticed an older model Jeep Cherokee switching lanes and quickly gaining speed behind him. Apparently, his actions at the restaurant hadn’t gone unnoticed.

_ Speak of the Devil _ , he mused.  

“Poe loves his social media. You would think that with everything that you’ve been through, he would have deleted his presence online but,  _ nope. _ Still tweeting, still Facebooking, still Instagramming, still blogging on fucking tumblr. He gave me all of the information I needed within a five minute search...it’s almost as if he was begging me to come and find you, my love,” Kylo offered, purposefully slowing down the Nissan, “I was  _ pissed  _ when I found out that you had married that prick, but it’s just a piece of paper that doesn’t mean a fucking thing. You belong to  _ me,  _ Rey...that child you’re carrying is proof. There’s no going back, now. We’re bound, it’s done.”      

Hugging her stomach tighter, Rey closed her eyes and silently screamed a heated curse. She had begged Poe to get rid of all of his accounts before they had left the City. He told her that he would scrub his presence from every site, that there was no way he would jeopardize their new life together. It was a broken promise that had effectively sealed her fate.

“He will try to find me, you know,” Rey said, her voice trembling as she fought to contain the tears welling behind her eyelids.

“I know,” Kylo replied bitterly.

Pursing his lips together, Kylo once again checked the rearview mirror for the grey Cherokee slicing recklessly through traffic. He could almost make out the frantic features on the driver’s face, the man looked hellbent. It instantly made Kylo bristle. Why couldn’t the idiot pilot just allow the Police handle things? This was sure to cause Rey, and the baby, undue stress.

“Keep your eyes closed, do you understand?” Kylo hissed.

“Why? What’s going on?” Rey asked, instinctively opening her eyes and glancing around the cab of the car.

With a growl, Kylo let go of the steering wheel and reached his right hand out towards the girl. Placing his palm on the back of her head, he firmly pushed her gaze downward towards the floor of the GT-R. This wasn’t part of the plan. Rey wasn’t supposed to be around when Poe was dealt with, but the  _ moron _ didn’t give him any choice.

She would forgive him. Eventually.

“Nothing, just close your damn eyes, Rey!” Kylo spat, holding her head in place.

Thrashing her head from side to side, Rey pulled away from Kylo’s grasp and turned in her seat to face her captor. Confused as to what was happening, she raised her fist in self defense just as a familiar SUV pulled up on the driver’s side of the sportscar. Blinking away hot tears, she gasped in a mixture of panic and relief as her brain registered who was driving the Jeep.

“POE!” Rey screamed,  _ “POE!” _

Scrambling over the center console, Rey locked her eyes on her husband and tried desperately to convey a wordless message for him to stop chasing after them. She didn’t like the look on Kylo’s hardened face and was terrified of what would happen if Poe continued to follow. Although she didn’t truly love him, she wouldn’t be able to forgive herself if anything happened to him.

Poe smiled reassuringly at his wife, comforted in the knowledge that she was alive and unharmed. It was only by the grace of God that he had seen her through the restaurant window, being thrown into the silver Nissan by the man that had abducted her once before. Catching up to them had been the longest fifteen minutes of his life, but now that he had, there was no way he was going to let them out of his sight.   

_ “IT’S OK, SUNSHINE! I’M NOT GOING ANYWHERE!” _ Poe screamed through the opened passenger window, glancing back and forth between the road ahead and Rey.   

Thoroughly annoyed with the exchange between Poe and Rey, Kylo grit his teeth and turned his head to stare at the man endangering his family. Poe was a special son-of-a-bitch to think he could just swoop in on his white horse and save the day. Kylo had toyed with the idea of letting him live for Rey’s sake but that was no longer an option. Two more miles and it would all be over for the pilot.

Mouthing the words  _ fuck you, _ Kylo forcefully shifted into fifth gear and jammed on the gas pedal. In a split second, the powerful Nissan responded. Kylo knew the older Jeep wouldn’t be able to catch them in time.  

“Rey,” Kylo began, his deep voice eerily calm, “close your eyes.”

Spinning around in her seat, Rey watched helplessly as Poe’s grey Jeep slipped further away from the sportscar. A cold chill ran down the length of her spine as she realized that Kylo had something malicious planned for her husband.

“Why? What are you going to do, Kylo!?” Rey yelled, unable to stop the torrent of hormone induced tears.

Looking at his love through the darkened lenses of his sunglasses, Kylo released his hold on the steering wheel to lovingly brush the tears from Rey’s cheeks. He hated to see how upset she was becoming and knew it wasn’t good for their child.

“I won't be doing anything,” Kylo said honestly, pulling his attention back to the road, “now close your eyes. Stress isn’t healthy for the baby.”

Rey scoffed at the ridiculousness of Kylo’s comment.  _ Now _ he was concerned about putting her child through stress? He was even more insane than she remembered.

“Please...please don’t hurt Poe,” Rey begged, moving her left hand to gently stroke his inner thigh in a calculated action, “I’ll be with you for forever...just  _ please _ let him go.”

Kylo glanced down at Rey’s hand, savoring the feel of her fingers as they inched closer to his hardening cock. It had been far too long since he had felt her intoxicating caress. It almost made him cave. He knew what game she was playing, though. Trying to tempt him with her feminine wiles. It wasn’t going to work.

“I won’t tell you again,” Kylo warned, ignoring the need curling in his belly.

“I...I can’t,” Rey whimpered.       

Pressing his lips together, Kylo tightened his grip on the steering wheel and mentally fought with the voice of reason trying to wiggle back into his consciousness. Rey wasn’t going to follow his command, he realized. It angered him that she was forcing him to put their child at risk.

Nonchalantly reaching into the pocket gracing the driver’s side door, Kylo quickly found the uncapped syringe he had hoped to never use on his love again. He wasn’t sure if the liquid inside would have any ill effect on their baby, but it was a wager he needed to take.

Trying not to alarm Rey, Kylo stared at the road ahead and smirked to himself when he noticed two Kawasaki Ninja J2R’s racing up the freeway on-ramp.  _ Right on time,  _ he mused. It was good to know that his counterparts hadn’t reverted to their old ways in his absence.

Keeping his focus on the black motorbikes, Kylo held the syringe in his palm and began to silently count down from thirty. It would all be over soon. As long as there was still breath in his body, no one would ever take his family from him.  

Wary of Kylo, Rey followed his gaze to the out of place Kawasaki’s slowing down to flank either side of the GT-R. There was something oddly familiar about the red, hexagonal emblems painted onto the sides of the ebony bikes. She knew she had seen them somewhere before, but the jumbled mess in her brain couldn’t quite place them.

“Kylo...what’s going on?” Rey asked nervously as the Ninja’s drifted dangerously close to the sportscar.  

Looking at the leather-clad drivers as they peered inside the GT-R’s windows, Kylo gave each a sharp nod in confirmation before pulling his attention back to Rey. Cyris and Toku were the two most loyal and proficient Lieutenants Kylo had. He knew that they would be successful in eliminating the threat. Snoke would be pleased to hear how well they performed carrying out this minor task.

“Don’t worry, the Knights will never harm you. They know you’re with me,” he offered simply.

“Knights? I...I don’t understand,” Rey said, twisting in her seat to watch the motorbikes as they fell behind the Nissan.

_ The Knights, Rey,  _ Sasha intruded,  _ holy shit...he’s talking about the biker gang from San Francisco. Jesus fucking Christ, Rey...this isn’t good. Say goodbye to poor ole’ Poe.   _

Thrown off by her alter’s heavy statement, Rey shivered in fright when her world fell into slow motion. Suddenly, her body yelled at her to pay attention and protect her baby boy. Poe wasn’t the only one in danger, she realized. Something wicked was about to happen.

Before she had time to react, she noticed Kylo raise his arm towards her; something sharp and cylindrical held tightly in his large fist. Instant panic raced through Rey’s veins. Opening her mouth to scream, she felt Kylo jab the pointed end of the syringe into the flesh of her neck. Just as he had during her first abduction.

Rey locked her eyes on the mirrored lens of Kylo’s aviators and watched in horror as her pregnant body slumped in the cramped passenger seat. Terror, disbelief, and anger filled her mind. She couldn’t believe that this was happening again. She thought he loved her.

“You...youuu...monssstteerrr,” Rey slurred, her heavy eyelids fluttering down as the drug took effect.

Kylo nodded, his dark eyes moving from Rey’s semi-conscious form to the rearview mirror. Slowing down the GT-R, Kylo watched with pointed interest as each of his Knights pulled a sawed off shotgun from their back holsters and took aim at the Jeep.

_ Finally, _ he thought. Now, nothing stood in the way of him claiming what was rightfully his.    

“Sleep well, Sweetheart,” Kylo said, lifting the corners of his lips into an evil grin, “and don’t worry, I’ll never let anyone take you away from me.”

 


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello My Dark Darlings!!
> 
> Yay, a second chapter!! I'm legit shocked that I have an update for you, today-lol. But YAY!! Now let's see what these crazy kids are up to, hmm??

Rey groaned as her terrifying nightmare evaporated from her mind, replaced by a reality that was stale and unfamiliar. Her first cohesive thought centered around her son and making sure he was safe. Time was of the essence, she had to protect her baby. 

Ignoring the pressure encasing her skull, she instead focused on acclimating her senses. Off in the distance, Rey could hear multiple masculine voices deep in hushed conversation. Although she couldn’t make out the words, it was apparent from the tone of the exchange that they were having a heated discussion. Whatever they were talking about felt ominous. It instantly put her on edge.

Opening her bloodshot eyes, Rey glanced around the tight space surrounding her. To her surprise, she found herself lying on a plush, twin sized mattress. Fluffy down pillows cradled her pounding head and a white, faux fur comforter was meticulously tucked around her. Her heavy limbs were still numb but every so often, she felt her body jerk as the bed lurched upwards by an unseen force.

Pulling her eye line to the curved wall of the room, Rey noticed three rectangular, airplane portholes. She was on an aircraft of some kind, she realized. Most likely a private jet due to the fact that she was lying peacefully on a bed. Where the Hell was Kylo taking her now and how the fuck was he able to fund this luxurious abduction?

_ It could be worse, Rey. You could be locked in some underground bunker, again. This is a vast improvement,  _ Sasha said with a laugh.

Agreeing with the bitch in her head, Rey attempted to move her pregnant body. Rolling onto her back, her eyes settled on an opened door positioned directly at the foot of the bed. Leaning In the doorway stood her captor with his back turned, filling the entire space of the room’s entrance with his large form. His body language spoke volumes. Kylo was guarding her like a wolf hiding a juicy rabbit from the rest of the pack.

She was trapped.  

Hearing a soft rustle behind him, Kylo cleared his throat and gave each of his three Knights a solemn look. With his silent command, his men ceased their conversation and turned their attention to their laptops and cell phones; giving Kylo the privacy he needed to conduct his own, personal business.

_ Finally,  _ he thought. Now he could move forward with his plan.

Turning in the cramped doorway, Kylo locked his heated gaze on his love snuggled on the bed. He was happy to see that she had awoken ahead of schedule. It was the proof he needed that the drug didn’t have any ill effect on her or their baby.

“Hey, Sweetheart,” Kylo began, purposefully softening his voice and plastering a large smile on his face, “how did you sleep?”

Rey tensed, her hazel eyes widening as her abductor stalked towards her. She didn’t trust the loving aura Kylo was trying to project. Did he honestly think she would fall into his arms and forgive the fact that Poe was most likely dead because of him? He was lucky that she couldn’t fully move, yet.  

Reminding herself that the safety of her son took precedence over everything, Rey swallowed her anger and made the decision to fall in line with what she knew Kylo wanted. Until she was physically able to fight and had an opportunity to escape, she would have to play his game.

“Better than I have in months,” Rey lied, eyeing Kylo as he took a seat on the edge of the bed, “but...I can’t really feel by body, yet. I’m worried about the baby.”

Nodding his head to show feigned concern, Kylo reached over and gently helped Rey into a sitting position. Making sure her back was secured against the tufted leather headboard, he pulled the comforter down to expose her belly. Unbeknownst to his love, he had spent the first hour of the flight curled around her on the tiny bed, his rough hands learning every new curve of her body. It was then that he had felt his child move for the first time. He knew that it was healthy and thriving.

Their baby was a fighter, Rey had absolutely nothing to worry about.

“Here, let me see if I can feel the baby,” Kylo offered, placing his large hands over Rey’s pronounced bump.

Rey watched Kylo intently, too dumbfounded to say a word. He was touching her so reverently, gliding his opened hands over her belly like he was worshipping something sacred. Awe painted the sharp features of his face, causing her to forget about all of his evil deeds for just a moment.  _ This _ was the Kylo of her fantasies, the one she knew was inside of him all along. Against her better judgement, Rey could feel her heart melt. She had waited for this moment for so long.

_ Yeah but you see,  _ Sasha interrupted,  _ he won’t have those heart eyes for forever, Rey. That’s not who Kylo really is. Don’t be blinded by this sweet act. How can you possibly forgive him so quickly? He had Poe murdered and let’s not forget the fact that he has kidnapped you...again. He’s a dangerous son of a bitch. Don’t you fucking forget that! _

Annoyed by the voice in her head, Rey slammed a mental door on Sasha’s phantom face. She was fully aware of how sick and demented her harbored feelings towards Kylo were. She didn’t need a guilt trip from her alter. Sasha was just as insane as the man now cooing loving phrases to their baby.

Rationally, Rey  _ knew  _ she should compartmentalize this moment. Tuck it away somewhere in the dark recesses of her brain so she could continue to hate Kylo. She couldn’t bring herself to do that, though, and it tore her apart. How could she love a man that was the physical embodiment of pure evil?

Unaware of Rey’s internal conflict, Kylo leaned down and gently nuzzled his lips over her bump. Whispering promises meant only for his child to hear, he was suddenly caught off guard by the feeling of a soft touch against his mouth. It wasn’t the agitated, angry kick he had felt earlier; this was something warm and forgiving. It caused his heart to swell with emotions he didn’t think he would ever experience again.

“Ah, I just felt the baby...try not to worry anymore, my love,” Kylo purred, lifting his face from Rey’s body and locking his gaze on hers, “what is it? I mean...the baby. Do you know if it’s a boy or girl?”

“You don’t know?” Rey asked, arching a brow curiously.

Kylo shook his head and straightened his posture. It was the one piece of information that Poe hadn’t mentioned on any of his social media. He just assumed that they hadn’t found out the sex.   

“Oh...well, it’s a boy. We’re having a boy,” Rey offered, unable to stop herself from smiling.

Kylo closed his eyes and soaked in Rey’s words. Relief flooded his body, providing him the opportunity to finally breathe.  _ A son.  _ Now he could take Rey to meet Snoke without any reservation. Their fate as a family was secure.  

Everything was falling perfectly into place.

Nervously chewing on her lower lip, Rey silently watched Kylo; unsure if his reaction to the news was positive or negative. She remembered feeling like she had been punched in the gut when the ultrasound tech had told her. She hoped he wasn’t having a similar reflex.

“Kylo?” Rey asked tentatively.

Opening his eyes, Kylo lifted his hands to cup Rey’s freckled face. Leaning towards his love, he pressed his forehead against hers and let out a shaky breath.

“Thank you,” he purred.

Furrowing her brow in confusion, Rey opened her mouth but found herself unsure of how to respond. She had no idea why he was thanking her. It was a phrase she never expected to hear from the man she tried to kill.

“Does this mean you’re happy its a boy?” Rey asked, her voice lifting in hope.

Humming a reply, Kylo pulled away from Rey’s face just enough for her to see the look of pure joy warming his features. He hadn’t felt this much elation since the first night they had been intimate, the night they had unknowingly created the life growing inside of her.

“Very,” he offered before claiming her lips in a passion fueled kiss.

Rey stilled as Kylo’s lips moved eagerly against hers, taken aback by the wave of hormones pulsing through her body. This was exactly what she had wanted since the second she found out she was pregnant. Never in her wildest dreams did she ever think she would have this moment.

Knowing Sasha was a hair’s breadth away from interjecting, Rey focused all of her attention on returning the wanton kiss. It didn’t matter what her alter spat, she deserved this little bit of happiness. She would deal with the repercussions and demand answers later.  

Kylo grinned against Rey’s parted lips, thoroughly pleased by her lustful enthusiasm. He had her right where he wanted her. She was making things far too easy. She wouldn’t be able to deny her feelings for much longer. It was imperative that she go into this meeting knowing exactly who she was loyal to.

“Mmm,” Kylo groaned, slowly ending the kiss, “can you move yet, Sweetheart?”

Blinking herself back to reality, Rey swallowed hard and concentrated on Kylo’s question. She had been so wrapped up in the moment that she had forgotten about the paralyzing effects of the drug still in her system. Attempting to move her tingling limbs, she was pleased to be able to lift them off of the mattress. It wouldn’t be long before her full range of movement returned.

“Sort of,” Rey said.

With a nod, Kylo moved his right hand from Rey’s flushed cheek to sweetly tuck an errant curl behind her ear.

“Good, we’ll be landing soon,” he offered.

Swallowing hard, Rey watched Kylo as he stood from the bed; trying her best to suppress the panic coursing through her veins. She had a sinking suspicion of where they were headed and was praying to God that she was wrong.

“Where?” Rey asked, her voice cracking slightly.

Placing his hands on his hips, Kylo shrugged his broad shoulders and put on an icy air of indifference. He wasn’t going to lie to her, but he knew she wouldn’t be pleased by his answer. Not that it mattered. Rey didn’t have a choice. Neither did he.

“LaGuardia,” Kylo said nonchalantly.

Rey’s pounding heart dropped to her stomach, causing an overwhelming wave of nausea to overcome her. Holding back the bile rising in her throat, she lifted her gaze to meet Kylo’s. He had turned on a dime, she realized. Gone was the loving man kissing her only moments ago. Kylo Ren was back, and it terrified her to the core.   

“I won’t go,” Rey said defiantly, narrowing her hazel eyes.

Quirking his head to the side, Kylo chewed on the flesh of his inner cheek and debated on whether or not to fight with the stubborn hellcat. All of the progress he had just made with her was slipping through his fingers, he needed to act quickly.         

“Don’t you want our son to have a family? Don’t you want him to be raised in a happy home with a mother and father that love each other?  _ Don’t you want to give him everything you never had?”  _ Kylo asked, purposefully preying on Rey’s insecurities.

Rey stammered, unprepared for Kylo’s questions. Her mind was racing a mile a minute. Of course she wanted all of those things for her son. What mother wouldn’t?

“Yes! Of course! And I was going to give him a happy home and a loving family with  _ Poe _ !” Rey spat.

Kylo seethed, dropping his hands from his waist and balling them into tight fists at his side. He could almost feel his face sting from the virtual slap. How dare she say that to him within ear shot of his Officers. She was lucky that she was carrying his son in her womb.   

_ “DON’T!”  _ Kylo growled, baring his sharp teeth,  _ “don’t you ever...EVER mention his name again!” _

Lifting her rounded chin, Rey scrunched the fine features of her face; pulling back her own lips to match Kylo’s dominant display. She knew she shouldn’t provoke the wolf standing over her but the floodgates we’re lifting. She was powerless to control the hormones surging through her tingling muscles.

_ “POE! POE! POE! POEEEEEEEEE!”  _ Rey screamed, her voice verborating around the cabin.       

Bending over Rey’s livid form, Kylo brought his nose within an inch of hers and fought the urge to wrap his strong hands around her delicate neck. It was time for him to draw a line in the sand, one that he knew, deep down, that she would never cross.  

“Is that what you want? HMM? You want that limp dicked fucker raising  _ OUR  _ son?!” Kylo hissed, reaching into the back pocket of his dark denim jeans for his phone, “fine.  _ FINE, REY! _ Call him! Call him right the fuck now and tell him that you  _ FUCKED  _ me... _ WILLINGLY _ ...got pregnant, and now you want him to raise  _ MY _ son!”

Yanking out his cell, Kylo entered in his passcode and pulled up Poe’s contact information. Slapping the cracked screen in agitation, he dropped the phone in Rey’s opened hand and motioned towards it with his sharp chin.

“There...just hit the fucking call button and tell him. Go on. Tell him  _ EVERYTHING,”  _ he growled.

Glancing from the phone to Kylo and back again, Rey blinked back angry tears. This wasn’t making sense. None of this was making sense. Kylo was a lunatic.

“How can I call a bloody  _ DEAD MAN _ ?!” Rey yelled back, confusion covering her face.

Kylo backed himself away from Rey and allowed the tension between them to build before purposefully relaxing his overly tensed body. Swallowing hard, he pouted his lower lip and tried to convey the image of a wounded man. He would use every trick he needed to to make his love yield. She needed to let go.

“I see you think so little of me, Rey,” he said, his deep voice shaking, “that’s all I am to you, hmm? Just a cold blooded killer? Striking down anyone that gets in my way?”

_ He’s fucking crazy, Rey. You know he killed Poe. Don’t you let him manipulate you like this,  _ Sasha quipped,  _ Don’t let him! _

Dancing her blurry eyes over Kylo’s handsome face, Rey mulled over Sasha’s rational words. She knew that Poe was dead with every fiber of her being. She also knew that she was completely surrounded by dangerous men that wouldn’t have a qualm about silencing a pregnant woman. Her options were few and far between. She needed to do whatever she had to in order to protect her son.

Tossing the phone to the foot of the bed, Rey demurely turned her gaze to her pregnant belly and let out a long sigh. Why did she have to love Kylo? Her heart was always the root of her pain. Everything would be so much easier if she could just hate him.    

“I...I’m sorry, Kylo...I know that’s not who you really are,” Rey admitted truthfully.

“Then say it,” Kylo encouraged, taking a step closer. “Say that you love me...and tell me that you want us to be a family.”

Turning her head upwards, Rey caught Kylo’s dark gaze. This was her life, now, she realized. There was no turning back. She needed to make the most of the situation. Perhaps they could be a happy family, someday. Stranger things had happened.

“I love you...and want us to raise our son together,” Rey confessed.

Slowly curling his lips into a triumphant smile, Kylo reached down to brush the back of his hand along Rey’s full cheek. He was extremely happy with how quickly she had dismissed her life with Poe. From the first night he saw her, he knew they belonged together. Finally, Rey understood their destiny, too.

“Good girl,” he purred, tenderly kissing her high forehead, “I love you so much.”

Keeping her eyes glued on Kylo’s smug face, Rey slowly moved her still tingling hands to the curve of her numbed belly. Almost immediately, she felt her son gently roll under her opened palms. His calm movement took her breath away. She had only ever felt sharp kicks and frantic punches. Her motherly instincts told her that for the first time, her son was content.

_ Their  _ son was happy.

“We love you too,” Rey whispered, the admission painfully squeezing her conflicted heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok...so...Rey is still struggling, Kylo feels like he finally has the upper hand...and poor Poe, is he really dead? 
> 
> Kylo and Rey both need to stay on their toes. There's a storm brewing. 
> 
> How are you feeling? Let me know in the box below!!
> 
> Thank you for reading...it means so much!!


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my Dark Darlings!!
> 
> Long time to see!! I hope you've been well? Are you ready to see what our Murder Babies are up to?? I sure am!!
> 
> Let's go!!

Rey let out an exasperated sigh and adjusted the seatbelt that was cutting into the crook of her neck. Per usual, Kylo hadn’t said a word to her since he had buckled her into the second row of the Lincoln Navigator; nor had any of the other four rough looking men surrounding her. There was nothing but stone cold silence and a tension so thick, she was sure she could cut it it with her trusty Stiletto knife.     

Chewing on her lower lip, Rey glanced out her window and tried to distract herself by watching the traffic on I-278. It was still early in the morning, she guessed around two or three by the amount of delivery trucks merging onto the freeway. She wasn’t sure where she was being taken, only that they were moving westbound. Brooklyn was Snoke’s territory, she reminded herself. Of course Kylo wasn’t going to take her to some swanky high rise on the Upper East Side.

“Are we going straight to him?” Rey asked aloud, ignoring the immediate heat of Kylo’s gaze.

Reaching across the seat, Kylo took Rey’s left hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze. He knew she was apprehensive about their upcoming meeting with Snoke. She had every right to be. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t just as hesitant.

“No,” he answered, softly brushing her knuckles with the pad of his thumb, “he’s not in town, yet. Our meeting isn’t until Monday. We’re headed to the Wythe until then.”

Closing her red rimmed eyes, Rey leaned back in her seat and screamed a silent prayer.  _ Good _ , she still had time to prepare herself. Not much time, but enough time for her to ensure that Kylo would protect her and their son from that fire kissed bastard. She wouldn’t be able to do it alone.

“The Wythe? I’ve always wanted to go there,” Rey said truthfully.

Releasing Rey’s hand, Kylo lifted his palm to the side of her abdomen and hummed a reply. They routinely conducted business from the hotel, selling their wares to moronic hipsters with deep pockets. Serendipitously, Poe had mentioned on a random post how he wanted to fly Rey back to the City and stay at the Wythe for their one year Wedding anniversary. It made Kylo insanely happy that he had stolen that wish from Poe. From now on, Rey would only be reminded of him when she thought about the hotel.

“We’ll be there soon, Sweetheart. Are you hungry?” Kyo asked, arching a brow.

Nodding her head, Rey placed her hand over Kylo’s and moved his palm lower on her belly so that he could feel the small flutters she was experiencing. Their son was definitely starting to ramp up his movement, it was only a matter of time before she became sick with hunger.              

“I will be,” she said with a grin, “he’s letting me know."

Feeling a series of tiny kicks against his hand, Kylo couldn’t help but smile in amusement. His son already had him wrapped around his finger. It was good that the interior of the SUV was dark, he mused. He didn’t like to show emotion when his Officers were around. Weakness of any kind was a liability.

“Well it’s a good thing that I ordered some food for you two then, isn’t it?” Kylo offered.

Rey turned her head to look at Kylo, her breath hitching as her eyes settled on his proud face. Even in the dim light, she could make out every handsome detail. Her sweet man was back, she realized. He looked so ridiculously happy. It caused her stomach to instantly fill with butterflies. She wished he would stay this way for forever.

“Oh? What did you order?” Rey asked curiously.

Giving Rey a tiny wink, Kylo removed his hand from her belly and turned his attention to the back of the driver’s seat. Painting a blank look on his face, he straightened his back and turned aloof once again. They were coming up on their exit, now was not the time to act like a fool in love. He had to be alert and aware until they were safely settled in their room. Then his love would have all of his undivided attention.

“You’ll see,” he said curtly.

Rey narrowed her eyes, suddenly miffed by Kylo’s abrupt change in attitude. His hot and cold mood swings were giving her whiplash.  _ He should be careful _ , she thought to herself. He wasn’t the only one that could play this game.  

“Can’t wait,” Rey replied icily, folding her arms over her chest.

 

* * *

Rey stepped behind Kylo, trying her best to ignore the three Knights circling around her like sharks. She didn’t care that they were there for her  _ protection _ as Kylo claimed, they all rubbed her the wrong way. She especially didn’t appreciate the lewd side glances she caught from the bearded man Kylo called “Maddox.” Rey had been around sexual predators all of her life and could smell one a mile away. Maddox reeked of torture and misery.   

He was lucky she didn’t have a blade.

_ Ohhh! That’s the spirit, Rey! _ Sasha purred,  _ let those hormones rage! Ya know...if you let me out, maybe I can persuade Kylo to let you kill him. Hmm? How does that sound?  _

Dismissing Sasha’s semi-appealing plan, Rey gave Maddox a scathing look as he held the door of the Wythe open for her. She would deal with the disgusting Knight another time. 

Crossing the threshold, Rey quickly caught back up to Kylo as he stalked down the long hallway of the trendy hotel. Ignoring the sciatic pain shooting down her thigh, Rey opened her mouth to chastise Kyko but found herself silenced by a sultry female voice echoing through the lobby.

“Mr. Ren! It’s so good to see you...I was hoping you would arrive before my shift was over,” said the young woman standing behind the check-in desk.

Sliding up to the grey counter, Kylo curled his lips into a sly grin. It had been over a year since he had seen the tight-bodied brunette. Callie was a top earner for the Organization. She had a knack for keeping wealthy men under her well manicured thumb. It was a trait that kept her alive.

“Callie, it’s good to see you. You look stunning, as always. Thank you for setting everything up so quickly,” Kylo said, his voice smooth and warm.

With a flirty smile, Callie leaned over the desk and handed Kylo his room keycard; her slow movement purposefully causing the fabric of her v-neck sweater to show the edge of her red lace bra. She was more than willing to fall on her knees if Kylo wanted her to, all he had to do was ask. It was the least she could do. No doubt he needed a good nut after all of the Hell he had been through.

_ “Anything _ for you, Sir,” Callie purred, not seeming to pay any mind to Rey as she found her place by Kylo’s side, “you know I  _ always  _ aim to please.”

Narrowing her hazel eyes, Rey glanced back and forth between Kylo and the gorgeous girl. Their interaction with one another was far too familiar. She knew there had to be some sort of history between them. Whatever it was, she didn’t like it. She didn’t like it at all.

_ Ha! They totally fucked, Rey...look! Look at the way she’s biting her lip! She’s probably remembering how good his cock felt in her mouth right this very second...and bloody hell-his face! Didn’t he look at you like that when you fucked him on the couch? Mmmmhmm...he’s remembering her pussy for sure. Not that I can really blame him. She’s fit and ready to go...you, well...you’re a little round, aren’t you? _ Sasha snickered.

Growling at her alter, Rey wiggled her body closer to Kylo and hardened her fine features. Jealousy and possessiveness flooded her brain, two foreign emotions she couldn’t remember the last time she had felt. She wanted to claw the dark blue eyes out of Callie’s flawless face. How dare that bitch try to seduce what belong to her?

“Kylo,” Rey interjected, her annoyed gaze staying perfectly centered on Callie, “take me to bed.”

Glancing at Rey, Kylo was surprised to see his love seething in anger. Following her eye line, he couldn’t help but smirk when he noticed Callie throwing the same phantom daggers in her direction. He had a couple of jealous women on his hands, he realized. For a moment, Kylo debated on whether or not he should let the two hellcats duke it out.

Knowing that a fight wouldn’t be wise for the baby, Kylo nodded his head and wrapped his arm around Rey; pulling her flush against his side to assure her that she had no reason to be so catty. She was the only woman he wanted.

“Of course I’ll take you to bed, my love,” Kylo offered before turning back to Callie, “do you think you could take care of my boys for me?”

Callie blinked at Kylo, her confidence taking a huge blow. He had never turned down her advances before. What could that pregnant  _ thing _ possibly give him that she couldn’t?

Licking her lips, Callie reluctantly pulled her gaze to the three lusting men standing behind Kylo and gave a small shrug of her shoulders. It wouldn’t be the first time she had kept Kylo’s Officers occupied while he handled other business. Perhaps he would come down and join once his whale was fast asleep in her precious bed.

“Yes, Mr. Ren,” she said, painting a faux mask of enthusiasm over her face, “I’ll take  _ very  _ good care of them.”

“Good girl,” Kylo said before looking over his shoulder to his Knights, “enjoy the rest of your night with Callie...I’ll be in touch in a few hours.”

Not waiting for this Officers to reply, Kylo cradled Rey against his side and ushered her towards the hallway leading to the elevator; completely oblivious to the last searing glance Rey gave Callie has they left the hotel’s lobby.   

 

* * *

Pressing the ‘8’ button on the interior panel of the elevator, Kylo drifted his dark eyes to Rey. She was clearly stewing about something, he could tell by the way the glaring spitfire kept clenching and relaxing her jaw. If looks could kill, he would be dead twice over.

It turned him on.

“What?” Kylo asked curiously.

Rey growled aloud, still fuming from the mental image Sasha had planted of Kylo screwing Callie on the check-in desk. Her hormones were clouding her judgement, she couldn’t reign in her rage. He might as well have been licking the whore’s cunt right in front of her.

Reaching over to the control panel, Rey slapped the ‘stop’ button; instantly halting their trajectory between the third and fourth floors. She needed to vent her suspicion, otherwise she wouldn’t be able to stop her alter from taking over.

“Did you fuck her?” She spat bitterly, “or do you only fuck women you intend to kill?”

Kylo scoffed, slightly thrown off by Rey’s question. Moving in front of her, he leaned down and met her fiery gaze. Although he had the opportunity to soothe her temper, he couldn’t stop himself from seizing this golden opportunity to play.

“Sweetheart...if I killed every woman I fucked, half of the women in Manhattan would be dead,” he said with a wolfish grin.

Rey gasped, her eyes widening in surprise. She wasn’t expecting that comeback. Kylo was goading her, trying to distract her so he wouldn’t have to answer the question. He wouldn’t get away that easy.

“Have you fucked  _ her,  _ Kylo?” Rey asked again, raising her hand to grip his sharp chin between her middle finger and thumb.

Letting the hellion hold his amused face steady, Kylo stepped his hulking form forward; causing Rey to slowly back up against the wall of the dark elevator. Pausing a moment to memorize her tempestuous face, Kylo wrapped his fingers around her wrist and gruffly yanked her hand from his chin. Not giving her a moment to react, he lifted her arm over her head and pressed it firmly against the wallpapered wall.

“Many times,” Kylo breathed, lightly brushing the tip of his long nose against hers, “Callie is a pretty good lay...she’s extremely  _ flexible _ and she doesn’t have a gag reflex _.” _

Unable to stop her impulse, Rey raised her left hand to slap Kylo’s smug face; only to have him grab her arm and slam it above her head as he had with her right.

“Oh...are you jealous, my love?” Kylo asked, thoroughly pleased with the way Rey was bucking against his hold,  _ “good.  _ I like you like this...all hot and bothered thinking about me screwing the  _ whore _ downstairs.”

Breathing hard, Rey closed her eyes and gritted her barred teeth. She wanted to rip the virgin hair extensions from Callie’s scalp and shove them down her throat. She wanted to take her knife and scar every inch of her comely face. She needed to gut the bitch for touching  _ her _ man.

Knowing he had Rey right where he wanted, Kylo moved to brush his lips against the shell of her ear.

“You want to kill her,” he stated matter-of-factly before trailing a sprinkling of hot kisses down her neck.

Leaning her head to the side, Rey moaned softly as Kylo’s kisses turned darker; nipping and sucking on the flesh of her throat as if he was trying to mark his territory for all to see.

“Yes,” she confessed, feeling her blood run molten with sudden want.

Smiling against her her skin, Kylo casually moved his hand to her breast. Cupping his large hand around her right tit, he gave a tight squeeze before pulling his mouth away from her throat.

“I can arrange that for you, Sweetheart,” Kylo said, locking his heady gaze on hers, “once our son is born, I’ll arrange it all.”

Rey swallowed hard and squirmed as Kylo toyed with her nipple through the thin fabric of maternity shirt. In the back of her mind, she could hear Sasha screaming with glee. She hated to admit that she was just as excited about her love’s weighty proposition.  

“I don’t want to wait,” Rey hissed in annoyance, “I want to kill her  _ now!” _

_ “Oh... _ I know, my love... _ shhh _ ,  _ I know _ ...but we have to be smart about this. You’re in a delicate condition right now and Callie has been known to bite back. I can’t risk something happening to you or our child. So...why don’t we go a different route right now, hmm? I promise it’ll alleviate all of that frustration you’re feeling,” Kylo offered, his voice sultry and deep.

Pressing the back of her head against the elevator wall, Rey arched into Kylo’s wanton touch. Her body was on fire, something needed to happen before she combusted and gave into her alter who was chomping at the bit to be freed.

“Mmm...what do you suggest?” Rey asked.

Kylo danced his hungry gaze over Rey’s flushed face, his own arousal growing with every small whimper escaping her parted lips. She was already so close to breaking. One small push and she would be ready for Monday. He knew she wouldn’t shy away from his suggestion. Rey wanted this just as badly as he did.

“There’s a camera in the corner behind my shoulder. The feed is being broadcasted to the backroom where Callie is right now with my Knights. I’m sure she’s watching us while they take their turns with her. Let’s give her a show, hmm?,” Kylo said with a sinful smirk.

Slowly drifting her eye line from Kylo’s devious face to the upper corner of the elevator, Rey honed in on the tiny black bubble. He was right, she couldn’t attack Callie in her current condition, but this...this would definitely take the edge off of her bloodlust.

“Mmm...yes,” Rey said, pulling her hazel eyes to Kylo’s once again, “let’s.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok...so...huge switch in Rey. Sasha is bleeding through. This needs to happen, trust me. 
> 
> How are you feeling? Let me know in the box below!!
> 
> Also...I may not be able to stick to my "every Sunday" update schedule. I'm beginning the classes directly related to the field I'm trying to find employment in sooooo...I actually have to pay attention and focus on the material. Ugh, lol. So I will write and update when I can. 
> 
> Thank you for reading my work!! I hope you all have a wonderful week!! <3 <3 <3


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello My Dark Darlings!!
> 
> Long time no see!! I'm so sorry it's taken me this long to update...also, I'm sorry for updating with only an itty bitty chapter. I have a whole second half planned out in my head...only I don't know how long it will take me to write it so I just decided to go ahead and release this to let you guys know that hey...I'm still here, and I still love my murder babies. I will try to write the next chapter as quickly as possible. I want to get to Snoke, already!! Gahhhh...I'm so looking forward to that, you don't even know.
> 
> Anyways...per usual, I don't work with a beta. So if you see any typos/mistakes they're all on me. Whatever. I try my best. 
> 
> With that being said...Are you ready? Let's SIN!

Kylo brushed his lips along the side of Rey’s freckled cheek, his fingers eagerly lifting the hem of her airy sundress. Although he wanted nothing more than to fuck her on the hard floor of the elevator, he needed to take her comfort into consideration. There would be plenty of time for that in the luxury bed of their Suite. This would be easy and quick; something that would boost his love’s confidence and take the edge off of the lust they were both feeling. 

“Do you have any idea how beautiful you are right now?” Kylo purred, turned on by Rey’s admission of murderous intent, “you’re perfect. Everything I’ve ever wanted.”

Rey whimpered in response, her thighs instinctively spreading as Kylo dipped his long fingers into her purple cotton panties. She was already growing impatient, struggling to break her wrists from his hold held high above her head. It had been far too long since she had felt his touch. Her body was more than ready.

“Shhh...just relax, Sweetheart. I know what you need,” Kylo offered as he ran the tip of his middle finger along her slick slit, “oh, my...look at how wet you already are. You’ve missed this, haven’t you?

Rey bit into her lower lip, arching her hips as Kylo expertly found her swollen clit. Truthfully, she  _ had _ . After the abduction, she tried to be intimate with Poe on a handful of occasions but stopped herself every single time. Kylo had effectively ruined her from other men. She only wanted him.

She would only  _ ever _ want him.

Unsatisfied by Rey’s silence, Kylo lightly pinched her tender clit between his index finger and thumb; gently rolling the bundle of nerves in an effort to coax the words he needed to hear. There was no point in her trying to deny it, her body was screaming loud and clear.

“Say it,” Kylo encouraged, pressing his lips against Rey’s pulsepoint.

Swallowing a squeal, Rey wiggled her pregnant body; her thoughts clouding over by the aching need building in her cunt. This was another Power Play, she realized. He needed his ego stroked. She wasn’t sure if he deserved it.

_ Oh come on, Rey,  _ Sasha said with a sigh,  _ Just give him the bloody satisfaction! Look at you! You’re barely holding on. Would you fucking cave, already? God knows you need a good orgasm. _

Pushing her alter back into the corner of her mind, Rey drifted her gaze from the bubble in the corner of the elevator to the horizontal mirror attached to the wall before her. She hated that Sasha was right.  _ Fine,  _ she hissed to herself, Kylo could win this time. Next time, however, he would be the one doing the begging.

_ She would make sure of it. _

“Yes,” Rey moaned, watching Kylo’s movements in the reflection of the mirror, “I missed this...and I...I missed  _ you _ .”

Smiling triumphantly against Rey’s neck, Kylo suddenly released her clit and moved his digits lower. Her confession was music to his ears. It erased the last bit of anger he had been holding onto since awakening from his coma.

They now had a clean slate.

“That’s my good girl,” Kylo praised, slowly pressing his middle and ring finger inside of her sopping pussy.

Rey arched sharply against Kylo’s calloused hand, pressing her shoulders against the wall to keep her legs from buckling. He was stretching her and filling her exactly as she had remembered. She wanted more.

“Mmm...please...don’t stop,” Rey breathed, “don’t...stop!”

Pulling away from Rey’s neck, Kylo allowed his eyes to take their fill of her gorgeous face. Her reddened cheeks and furrowed brow made his cock strain against his slacks. To know that only he held this power over her was the most intoxicating thing he had ever felt.

“Never,” Kylo replied, rhythmically pushing and pulling his long fingers in and out of her silken cunt.

Moaning loudly into the air of the elevator, Rey tried as best as she could to move her hips in time with Kylo’s touch. Her belly made her movements jerky and clumsy, but she was too far gone to care.

“That’s it...fuck my hand,” Kylo commanded, his voice low and husky, “show me how much you need me.”

Rey gasped, her glassy eyes darting from the mirror to Kylo’s cocky face. Without hesitation, her body instantly responded to his orders; squeezing the inner walls of her pussy around his moving fingers, again and again as he curled his digits inside of her. She should want to slap him for being so arrogant. Why did it only turn her on, more?

_ “Fuck!”  _ Rey squealed, relishing in the lewd sounds filling the tiny space.

Speeding up the thrusts of his fingers, Kylo flicked his thick thumb upwards until he found the rounded jewel of Rey’s perfect clit. He loved how aroused she became, it almost made things too easy for him.  _ Almost. _

“Mmm...you’re getting close, Sweetheart, aren’t you?” Kylo asked, rapidly tapping the pad of his thumb against the bundle of nerves, “I wonder if you will squirt your cum all over me like you did the first time.”

Rey growled through gritted teeth as she felt her body climbing to the peak of her sharp release. As much as she would love to deny it, Kylo was right; she was close.  _ So very close.  _ She wouldn’t be able to stop herself, now.

“Please...please,” Rey panted.

Watching the girl intently, Kylo curled his lips into a pleased smirk and nodded his head. He had her exactly where he wanted her. She was  _ his. _

“Cum for me,” he urged, his fingers gliding effortlessly in and out of her wet pussy.

Moaning a reply, Rey eagerly gave in and allowed her heated body to break. Swirling her hips a handful of times, she cried out once and immediately seized. Suddenly, a ball of pleasure ripped through her core; shooting tiny bolts of electricity through her trembling limbs and filling her vision with blinding stars.

Kylo grunted in approval as he felt a gush of warm liquid drench his hand, soak through the thin barrier of her panties, and onto the floor of the lift. Letting Rey ride out the entirety of her orgasm, he leaned forward and whispered sweet words of praise against her ear. He was so proud of her for trusting him enough to fully lose control.

_ He knew she loved him. _

Whimpering softly, Rey turned her head and captured Kylo’s lips in a hungry kiss. In the back of her mind she could hear the faint sound of Sasha cackling like a deranged witch.  Rey was too content to care what her alter thought, however. Nothing mattered at that moment but the lingering bliss tickling through her still spasming pussy.

Returning Rey’s feverish kiss, Kylo reluctantly pulled his hand from her panties and released his hold on her wrists. Wanting to make sure his love and their son were ok, he gave her lower lip one more gentle nip before pulling away.

“How do you feel?” Kylo asked, “that wasn’t too much for you...or the baby, was it?”

A small laugh escaped Rey’s mouth, her hands falling to her rounded belly. Too much? Hardly. She couldn’t remember the last time she had felt so relaxed. She didn’t even care about the evidence of her lust dripping down her shaking legs.

“No...it wasn’t too much,” Rey answered huskily, adjusting her dress.

“Good,” Kylo said, moving to the control panel of the elevator and giving the camera in the corner a shit eating grin, “now let’s go to our room and get you two something to eat.”

Rey hummed a response, steadying herself against the wall as the lift lurched upwards towards their floor. She wasn’t sure what she was more famished for; food or Kylo’s cock. Something told her she would have her fill of both before the night was through.

Casually glancing down, Rey spit out a curse when she noticed just how much of her arousal had doused onto the floor. It was a sharp slap of reality. How could she have allowed herself to get that carried away in a public space? No wonder Sasha was laughing. She was sure the bitch would shove this in her face, someday.

Noticing Rey’s worried expression, Kylo took a step towards her and raised his hand to cradle the side of her rosy face. Making her meet his dark eyes, he gave her a wolfish smile. He knew exactly how to calm her trivial concern.

“Don’t worry, my love...I’ll make sure Callie is the one that cleans that up,” he offered with a quick wink.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like a quick finger bang, amirite?!?! lol....always a fun time. I wonder whats going to happen once they get to that room, hmm?
> 
> Let me know your ideas down below!! What kind of naughty things do you think these two psychopaths will be getting into? 
> 
> As always, thank you for reading my work. I appreciate every hit, kudo, and comment. Feel free to contact me on tumblr (CoraRiley) or send me an email (CoraRileyWrites@gmail.com). I hope everyone has an amazing week and I hope to see you back here with another update very soon!! <3 <3 <3


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Dark Darlings!!
> 
> Another short update for you guys, today. I hope you like it! Again, I don't work with a beta so...yadda, yadda, yadda. Let's just get right to it, shall we?
> 
> Enjoy!

Kylo watched in amusement as Rey shoved the last bit of her chili cheese hot dog into her mouth; thoroughly pleased by her voracious appetite. Since they had entered the Suite twenty minutes prior, she had quickly consumed a basket of fried pickles, one large pretzel smeared in Coleman mustard, and two chili dogs. 

It was more food than he had ever seen her eat during one meal.

“After our son is born, Rey, I want you to continue to eat. Maybe not quite like  _ this _ ...but you will  _ not _ fall into your old habits again, is that understood?” Kylo asserted.

Picking up a glass of sparkling water, Rey narrowed her eyes and gave Kylo a scathing look. As if he had any say in that particular matter.

“I will eat  _ how  _ I want,  _ when _ I want...is that understood,  _ Kylo _ ?” Rey bit back.

Chewing on the inside of his cheek, Kylo shrugged his large shoulders and nonchalantly reached into a large, brown paper bag beside his bistro chair. She wouldn’t be so defiant once she began her extensive training. For now, however, he would allow her to believe she had won the conversation. There would be plenty of time to revisit this argument once Rey had come to terms with her place in the Organization.

“Ready for dessert?” Kylo asked casually, placing a ‘Junior’s’ box before Rey.

Swallowing a mouthful of fizzy water, Rey set down her glass and eagerly opened the orange and white striped box. Almost on command, she felt a series of tiny kicks under her navel. It seemed as if her son was just as excited for the famous cheesecake as she was.

“I’ve been craving Junior’s for weeks, now...how did you know?” Rey asked curiously, picking up her silver fork and diving into the center of the strawberry cheesecake.

Folding his arms over his chest, Kylo leaned back in his seat and gave the girl a small smirk. Again, he had to thank Poe for the little tidbit of information. He had posted a picture on Instagram of Rey looking less than pleased eating a slice of cheesecake from a local bakery. Underneath was a caption that read, ‘ _ Looks like our baby only wants Junior’s. Anyone wanna send us one and make my Sunshine happy? I’ll forever be in your debt!’ _

Apparently, the moronic pilot didn’t realize that he could order the cheesecake online and have it shipped. All it would’ve taken was a simple Google search to appease Rey’s craving. If Poe had really given two shits about either of them, he would have found a way to get Rey the damn cheesecake.

_ Fucking asshat,  _ Ben muttered from the depths of Kylo’s twisted mind,  _ I hate to say this but you were right, Kylo...he needed to be dealt with. It’s better that she’s with us, now. _

“Lucky guess,” Kylo replied to Rey, not letting the sudden emergence of his alter sway him from his current focus.

Cramming another bite of creamy cheesecake into her mouth, Rey silently studied the enigmatic man before her. They hadn’t spoken much since their lustfilled encounter in the elevator. Actually, they hadn’t spoken much at all since he had taken her from the restaurant the day before. Now that she had his full, undivided attention, perhaps she could get some answers to the questions creeping into her mind.

“How long have you been awake, Kylo?” Rey asked, licking graham cracker crumbs from the corner of her mouth.

Pursing his lips together, Kylo eyed Rey carefully and mulled over her question. He wasn’t quite sure if he should fill her in on all of the details, yet. He didn’t want to risk all of the progress they had made.

_ Don’t you dare lie to her,  _ Ben warned.

Letting out a long sigh, Kylo made the instant decision to listen to the voice of reason; just this once.

“Five weeks,” he answered honestly.

Rey coughed, nearly choking on her cheesecake. Per the Judge’s orders, she was to be called the moment Kylo regained consciousness. It was a phone call she both dreaded, and looked forward to receiving.

“Bloody hell, five  _ weeks!?  _ Why the fuck wasn’t I notified?” Rey spat, furrowing her brow.

“I think you know why, Sweetheart,” Kylo offered simply, unfolding his arms and softening his posture.

Opening her mouth to reply, Rey released an annoyed huff instead and stabbed a jellied strawberry onto her fork. Of course she wouldn’t be notified, Brooklyn was full of corruption. Snoke probably owned half of the Police force.

The disfigured fucker was untouchable.

“So...how long have you been watching me, this time?” Rey asked, meeting Kylo’s dark eyes.

Kylo leaned slightly over the tiny table towards his love. Little did Rey know that she had been under constant surveillance, even while he was lying unconscious on the hospital gurney. There was no need to tell her that, though.

“Almost two weeks...I wanted to take you the moment I saw you, it took everything I had within me not to...but I didn’t trust myself,” Kylo said, his voice taking on an icy edge, “I needed to keep my distance...for your safety, and our son’s.”

Rey stilled a moment and soaked in the implications of Kylo’s words. She often wondered how he would feel once he awoke from his coma. It was a constant concern that he would be angry with her, that his need for revenge would overshadow the obsession. Knowing that she had a right to worry instantly set her into a defensive position.

“And what about my safety,” Rey began, placing her free hand against her rounded bump, “ _ our _ safety, now?”

_ Ohhh...careful, Kylo...be very fucking careful with her,  _ Ben quipped suddenly.

Heading his alter’s words, Kylo made a mental note of the way Rey was suddenly gripping the fork in her right hand. Ben’s warning was right, his little hellion was getting ready to strike. He knew that if he didn’t calm her nerves immediately, she would surely stab his carotid artery with the metal utensil.

_ Damn hormones,  _ Kylo growled internally.

“Neither you, or  _ our  _ son, is in danger. I promise you,” Kylo said, purposefully lowering his voice to soothe her agitation.

Swallowing hard, Rey lifted her rounded chin and tried her best to hide her conflicting emotions. She wanted so badly to believe him. How could she, though? Sure, he may be the father of her child, and the one that held her heart, but he was still a cold blooded murderer.

_ Funny, Kylo could say the same about you,  _ Sasha said with sigh,  _ I can’t believe I’m saying this but trust him, Rey. Now that Poe’s gone, he’s all you have left...and you will need him to be on your side when you meet Snoke. Or did you forget about that? _

Clenching her jaw, Rey protectively swiped her opened hand over her belly; unsure if she should listen to the bitch in her head. Sasha did have a point though, she definitely needed to have Kylo’s full loyalty when they walked into that meeting.

Sensing a conflict within his love, Kylo reached over and eased the silver fork from her fingers. Placing the utensil on his side of the table, he took her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze. He could feel Ben tugging on the strings, trying so desperately to slip into the driver’s seat. He would be damned if he allowed his alter to steal this moment, though. He was more than capable of calming the pregnant spitfire.

“Hey,” Kylo began, mentally slamming Ben back in his place, “I won’t let anything ever happen to either of you.”

“Yeah? And what about Snoke?” Rey asked suddenly, a quizzical look painting her face, “You’re his enforcer, Kylo. What if he orders you to kill me? Hmm? What, then? Would you?”

Kylo blinked at Rey, a deep frown pulling down the corners of his lips. Her fear was warranted. There was a real possibility that Snoke could order him to kill her and the baby and he would be then forced to do the deed. He had the crime lord's word, however, and he was banking on that security.

“He won’t. You’re too valuable,” Kylo stated matter-of-factly.

“That doesn’t answer my question, Kylo... _ what would you do?”  _ Rey asked, arching a brow.

Not wanting to continue the conversation, Kylo stood from his chair and gently urged Rey from hers. Everything was on the verge of spiraling out of control, he needed to divert her attention elsewhere.

“Come here, let me show you something,” Kylo offered, pulling Rey towards the expense of rectangular window panes lining the side wall of their Suite.

Rey sighed as Kylo moved behind her, his strong arms caging her securely against his torso. She knew he was trying to distract her from the issue at hand. It unnerved her.

“What do you see, my love?” Kylo asked, his hands drifting down to caress her belly.

Rey scowled as her eyes focused on the City skyline before her. Dawn was on the verge of breaking, causing an almost picturesque iridescence to dance over the buildings. In any other circumstance she would be mesmerized. It truly was a beautiful sight.

“Manhattan,” Rey answered, feeling her son respond under Kylo’s gentle touch.

Nodding his head, Kylo pressed his palms against the curve of Rey’s stomach and memorized the way his son rolled beneath his hands. He had grandiose plans for their future as a family, hopefully they would quell her apprehension.

“Mmmhmm, and it will all be  _ ours _ someday,” Kylo purred, leaning down to nuzzle Rey’s crown, “you have  _ nothing _ to worry about, you’re both safe with me.  _ I love you.” _

Rey hummed a response, unable to make sense of the jumbled thoughts clouding her brain. She wasn’t sure how to react to Kylo’s confident declarations.

_ Trust him, Rey...that’s the only way you’re going to survive this time. Trust him and make sure that he knows he can’t live without you,  _ Sasha said suggestively.

Taking her alter’s suggestion to heart, Rey turned herself in Kylo’s arms and locked her eyes upon his. She had just a little over twenty four hours to cement Kylo’s loyalty.She needed to spend that time wisely.

“Then take me to bed, Kylo...show me how much you love me,” Rey breathed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to cut it off, there...
> 
> Ok, so, we now know about Ben. How do we feel about him? What do you think he's going to bring to the table? How will this change things? Will it change things? Please let me know in the box down below!!
> 
> Thank you for reading and spending your time with my story...I hope each and every one of you have a fantastic weekend. Take care and I hope to see you back here next update!! <3 <3 <3


	6. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello My Dark Darlings!!
> 
> Well, well, well...we meet again! I'm just as shocked as you are, LOL. I apologize for this long overdue update...my life has seriously been crazy since last we met. After 18 long months, I finally started living on my own again. My classes ramped back up, again (ugh, so boring), oh-and I got engaged!! For those that don't know, Terapid (another amazing Reylo author here on ao3, if you haven't checked out his fics-go now) asked me to finally marry him. So on top of the changes, I'm knee deep in wedding planning (wow, STRESS). He's actually driving over 1500 miles right at this moment to finally move in with me. I'm so very excited!! Anyways, that's just a few reasons why I haven't updated in forever but look!! Here we are!! I hope you're ready?!
> 
> Just a little disclaimer before we begin: this chapter contains a heavy dose of pregnant smut. So. If that's one of your squicks, jump ahead to the second half of the chapter. 
> 
> I think I mention this every chapter but I don't work with a beta. So if you see any errors, I apologize in advance. 
> 
> Ok...are we ready to see what these two crazy kids are up to? Let's go!

Rey gasped in pleasure, frantically slapping her opened palms against the blue and white wall before her. To her amazement, she could feel her overworked body racing towards her third orgasm of the morning. Kylo was indeed a man of his word. He seemed hellbent on making her cum as many times as her body would allow. 

“ _ Ahhhh….yes _ ...right... _ there _ ,” Rey panted, “close... _ sooo close.” _

Smirking to himself, Kylo continued with his administration; working his teeth and tongue in tandem on Rey’s sensitive clit. Biting and flicking against the firm bundle of nerves, he dug his jagged nails into her thighs to hold her body tightly in place. Her uninhibited moans were driving him mad, but he wanted just one more break before he indulged in his own release.

Instinctively following her body’s wanton urges, Rey moved her shaking hips in a series of slow circles; greedily accepting every eager lick and nibble from her dark lover nestled between her soft thighs. Although she couldn’t visually see Kylo, she could tell he was enjoying this just as much as she. It turned her on even more to know that he cared just as much about her own pleasure as his own.

_ Well, well, well,  _ Sasha quipped suddenly _ , Kylo really is proving his love. My...aren’t you a lucky girl, Rey. _

Closing her glassy eyes, Rey viciously shoved her alter back into the deep recesses of her mind. She knew Sasha was trying her best to break her concentration and ruin the moment. There was blatant jealousy in the bitch’s tone and it made Kylo’s lewd actions all the more sweeter. She wasn’t about to let that jealous cow win.

_ “Fuckkk...don’t stop...I’m going..to...ahhh!”  _ Rey moaned.

Spurned on by Rey’s words, Kylo languidly swirled his uneven tongue along her slit. Back and forth, again and again, until finally returning to her perfect clit. Moaning against her flesh, he greedily sucked the pink pearl into his mouth; knowing full well that the tiny bit of friction would push her over the edge.

Grinding her sopping pussy against Kylo’s expert tongue, Rey whimpered a series of incomprehensible words; her spinning mind no longer able to think or react to anything besides the sharp crescendo of bliss building within her core. After a handful of rapid breaths, she suddenly felt a wave of conflicting sensations crash upon her. A mixture of sweet pleasure and wicked pain that tore her overstimulated body and left her whimpering for more.

Feeling his love sharply seize around him, Kylo slowly eased his hungry mouth. Releasing his grip on her quaking thighs, he patiently waited until she had ridden out the entirety of her orgasm before encouraging her to move lower onto his bare chest.

Sucking in much needed air, Rey looked down past her belly at Kylo’s flushed face. From his overly cocky grin, she could tell that he was pretty proud of himself. He had every reason to be, he was the only one who could make her split apart so beautifully. Now it was her turn, though. She was going to make the great  _ Kylo Ren _ beg for mercy.

_ “I want you inside of me,”  _ Rey purred, slowly slinking her pregnant body down Kylo’s torso.

Hissing a curse, Kylo raised his head from the mattress and watched in awe as Rey positioned herself over his aching cock. She wasn’t going to hear any protests from him. Just the thought alone of being inside her silken cunt made him want to spill his seed right then and there.

“Then fuck me,” Kylo ordered through gritted teeth.

Rey smirked at Kylo’s impatience as her hand moved to hold his thick cock steady at its base. She had him right where she wanted him, she realized. This was going to be  _ fun _ .

“What’s the magic word?” Rey teased, positioning her soaked pussy over his rigid dick.

Kylo growled, his hips instinctively lifting in carnal want. Raising his hands from the bed, he reached forward and eagerly gripped her hips. This was torture of the sweetest kind, but he couldn’t be teased a moment longer. He needed to be inside of her.  _ Now. _

_ “Please _ , Rey…I need you to fuck me,” Kylo said, his voice laced with desire.

Licking her lips, Rey nodded once and guided the swollen tip of Kylo’s cock to her waiting entrance. Keeping her eyes locked with his, she slowly lowered her cunt down onto his dick; inch by inch, stopping every other heartbeat to prolong the delicious sensation for both of them.

“ _ Ahhh _ ...good boy,” Rey said, “mmm...it’s been way too long.”

Agreeing with a grunt, Kylo drifted his large hands towards Rey’s full tits. Palming the soft mounds, he squeezed his fingers into her tan skin in an effort to goad her into moving. She was right, it had been entirely too long. Her pussy felt even better than he had remembered. All of the months he had stayed cocooned in his coma were completely worth this wanton moment.

Covering Kylo’s hands with her own, Rey began to languidly rock her lower half. Back and forth, up and down, making sure his cock hit every part of her tight sheath. Although her belly prevented her from moving the way she used to, she easily found a comfortable rhythm. It might not be as desperate and rough as their previous times together, but from the blissful look on her lover’s face, she knew he didn’t mind.

Running his calloused thumbs over Rey’s rosebud nipples, Kylo groaned as she purposefully squeezed her inner walks around his cock. It was a sensation too amazing to bear. He had to warn her before he lost all semblance of control.

_“Ahhh...shit, Sweetheart..._ keep that up...and I’ll cum before...you have a chance to,” he said in a strained tone.  

“Mmm...that’s...the idea,” Rey replied, “don’t worry about me...the only thing I need...is for you to fill my  _ tight, little cunt...with your sticky white cum.” _

Spitting an obscenity, Kylo’s eyes widened from a combination of shock and lust. Hearing the woman of his dreams say something so tawdry sent his heady need into overdrive.

“Holy fuck, Rey,” Kylo said in bewilderment.

Giving Kylo a cheeky wink, Rey increased the speed of her thrusts as fast as her clumsy hips would allow. If he only knew how many times she had fantasized about blowing his mind. She bristled with pride knowing that a tiny bit of dirty talk was enough to set him on fire.

“Yeah? So…? Does that mean you’re...going to give me...what I want,  _ Kylo _ ?” Rey said through heavy pants.

Kylo growled, squeezing Rey’s round tits until she winced from the pressure. She was lucky that she was in a delicate condition. It was taking all of his strength not to toss her face first onto the mattress and fuck her so hard that she wouldn’t be able to walk.

“Careful what you...ask for,” Kylo groaned before lifting his hips to match hers thrust-for-thrust.

Squealing into the air of the hotel room, Rey relished in Kylo’s shameless enthusiasm. Ignoring her burning thigh muscles, she rode down on him as hard as she could. She knew they couldn’t play like they had in the past, but she was enjoying herself just the same.

“Yes... _ yes!”  _ Rey moaned.

Committing the sound of their slapping bodies to memory, Kylo grit his teeth and held onto his sanity for as long as he could. It wasn’t until he felt a warm gush of Rey’s arousal soaking the length of his cock that he lost all control. Within the span of two heartbeats, the floodgates of his release opened; bringing with it an orgasm so intense that he thought that his own death was upon him.

Knowing she had successfully achieved her kinky goal, Rey halted her outward movements and gave Kylo a sly smile. It was fun to watch him fall apart, she realized. She needed to do it as often as she could.

“Mmmm...how was that?” Rey asked, squeezing her pussy walls around his spent cock to milk every last drop of cum.

_ “Rey... _ ahh, please...so sensitive,” Kylo hissed, giving her nipples one last pinch before dropping his hands to gently caress her belly, “mmm...but that was fucking amazing...are you ok, though? I didn’t hurt you did I?”

Rey shook her head, enjoying the feeling of pure contentment radiating throughout her body. His concern was almost heartwarming. Maybe he truly did love her.

“No, you didn’t hurt me...I feel fine. More than fine, actually,” Rey replied before letting out a long yawn.

Arching a dark brow, Kylo carefully eyed Rey. He knew he shouldn’t have worked her so hard after the chaotic events of the day. She needed to rest, the sooner the better.

_ “Mmm... _ you’re exhausted. Here, cuddle next to me, Sweetheart, and get some sleep,” Kylo offered, gathering the wilted girl into his arms, “when you wake up, we’ll get ready and take a walk through Central Park. Maybe take in a show? I can get us tickets to anything you want to see. How does that sound?”

Rey laughed, unable to hide her shock. Did he really just suggest a normal  _ date _ ? Who was this man and what did he do with her obsessive murderer? Perhaps his orgasm reset his brain.

“Well...it sounds very... _ domestic _ ,” she replied, snuggling against Kylo’s toned torso.

“Domestic? Yeah, I guess it does...but we are going to be parents. It can’t be all murder and sex  _ all _ of the time now, can it?” Kylo said with a tiny shrug.

Rey mumbled in agreement, her tired mind already succumbing to the inky bliss of sleep. It was almost ridiculous, the thought of them becoming a ‘normal’ mum and dad. Just two, run of the mill parents. Volunteering with the PTA and taking their son to Little League. Moonlighting as assassins for the Snoke Organization on the side.  

_ Such a perfect little family,  _ Rey joked to herself just before nestling against Kylo’s side and falling fast asleep.

* * *

Slipping away from her candy colored dream, Rey reluctantly opened her still exhausted eyes. Extending her right hand, she eagerly felt around the satin sheets for Kylo’s warm body. Finding only an empty space in his place, she huffed in annoyance before lifting her head from the pillow in search of him.

It wasn’t long before she found her psychotic lover, standing regally before the hotel window overlooking the Manhattan skyline. At first Rey believed he was simply admiring the hustle and bustle of his future Kingdom. She soon realized, however, that he was carrying on a heated phone conversation of some sort. Although she could only see the expanse of his muscular back, she knew he was livid by the way he hissed into the cell pressed tightly against his ear. Scrunching her face in concentration, Rey blocked out the world around her and focused all of her attention on the words spitting from his mouth.

_ “No, no, no! I was told that he wouldn’t be back until tomorrow!” _

_... _

_ “Yeah? Well I don’t fucking care that there’s been a complication with the Bangkok deal. That’s not my territory and Snoke fucking knows it!” _

_ … _

_ “Bullshit! I told him it was a shitty deal, it’s not my fucking fault that he wouldn’t listen to me...God damn it! Can’t you just stall him for a few hours, Phasma? You’re good at that. I donno...suck his cock or something!” _

_... _

_ “Why am I being so obstinate? Because Rey and my son fucking need their rest! She had a very long day and just needs time to recover.” _

_... _

_ “FUCK! Fine! Give us an hour...Yeah, of course they’re here, they’re my men...yeah, I’ll bring them.  Fine. Look...I said I would and I would. We’ll be there soon!” _

With a growl, Kylo abruptly ended the call and tossed his cell onto the nearby cafe table. Muttering another obscene word, he roughly wiped his right hand across his angular face; extremely pissed from the unexpected conversation. He knew Phasma was only doing her job, but he couldn’t help but want to strangle the blonde Amazon. She could have lied to Snoke and given him more time,  but no. Fuck, she was so far up Snoke’s ass—

_ Kylo! STOP,  _ Ben interrupted,  _ Quit blaming her! You know damn well it’s because of her that Rey and the baby are alive right now so just fucking chill, alright? Jesus...just take a deep breath and get Rey ready. You know she's going to need to be eased into this! If you don’t feel like you’re capable of staying in check, then just let me step in and do it for you! _

Kylo laughed out loud, his dark eyes rolling at the absurdity of his alter’s suggestion. Like hell he would ever let Ben take the reigns. No, he needed to remain in power. Especially now that the meeting was imminent.

Eyeing Kylo warily, Rey clumsily pulled herself into an upright position; gruffly yanking the cum stained sheet over her bare torso in the process. Why the Hell was he laughing? She didn’t think there was anything funny about what was about to happen.

“Kylo,” Rey began, her voice edged with defiance, “I don’t want to go.”

Instantly whirling on his heels, Kylo settled his surprised gaze upon the beautiful hellcat in his bed.  _ Shit,  _ he thought,  _ when the fuck did she wake up? _

“Go where, Sweetheart?” Kylo asked, trying to sweeten his voice to disarm the phantom daggers being thrown his way.

Narrowing her eyes, Rey scoffed at her advancing lunatic. If he really wanted her to be compliant and willing, he needed to work on his technique. He should know by now that she wasn’t someone to screw with.

“I heard  _ everything,”  _ Rey spat, “and I’m not going...Snoke can bloody fuck off, I’m staying here.”

Quirking his lips into a sly grin, Kylo took a seat beside Rey and shrugged his large shoulders. He admired the fire inside of her, but this was an argument that she just would not win.

“You don’t really have a choice, my love,” Kylo purred darkly, lifting his hand to cradle her face, “now we can do this the easy way...or the hard way. I would  _ hate _ to put you back into those awful restraints, Rey... _ please _ don’t make me. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Rey swallowed hard, suddenly remembering the days she spent bound in leather and chains in Kylo’s bunker. No, she didn’t want to be back in those torture devices. Once again, he was absolutely right. She didn’t have a choice. Even if she could fight him off, there was no way she would be able to leave the hotel unnoticed. She needed to keep the safety of her son,  _ their  _ son, foremost in her mind.

“Fine,” Rey reluctantly conceded, “but you need to promise me, Kylo... _ promise me _ that you won’t let Snoke do anything stupid.”

Nodding his head, Kylo leaned forward and lovingly kissed Rey’s forehead. He was happy to see that she was finally accepting her limitations. It would make their lives so much easier.

“Of course, my love...I promise you,” he said before standing from the bed and offering Rey his hand, “why don’t we take a shower, hmm? I’ll wash your hair with that shampoo that smells like apple blossoms...I know how much you love that.”

Rey hesitated for a handful of heartbeats before placing her hand in his. She hated how quickly he could disarm her. Even with him threatening her only moments prior, she felt herself melting at the thought of his long fingers massaging into her scalp. What the fuck was wrong with her?

_ Ohhh...isn’t love grand, Rey?  _ Sasha quipped, her voice dripping in dark humor,  _ it kills all of your brain cells ya know? Not that you had many to begin with. _

Ungracefully rising from the mattress, Rey followed Kylo as he led her waddling body towards the brightly lit bathroom; all the while mentally flipping off the cow in her mind.

_ Yeah...right,  _ she hissed back,  _ so bloody grand. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well? Was it worth the wait? Let me know in the little box below!!
> 
> Thank you for reading, you know how much it means to me...I will try to have another update for you soon...but things will be kinda hectic until the New Year so. I will try!!
> 
> Feel free to reach out to my on tumblr (CoraRiley) or through email (corarileywrites@gmail.com)! Hope to see you soon!! <3 <3 <3


	7. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Dark Darlings!
> 
> Yay, an update!! I'm just as shocked as you are. I really hope you like this chapter!! Per usual, I don't work with a beta. Any errors are 100% my fault...and like usual, I just couldn't look at this a moment longer so. Here we are!
> 
> OH! One more thing before we begin. Tumblr is a dumpster fire at the moment...I will continue to blog there until tumblr decides to purge my blog BUT I have set up a twitter just in case. Please follow me over there, and I will follow you back!! You can find me over there at CoraRileyWrites.
> 
> Fantastic! Now that that's all out of the way...let's begin!!

Rey stepped behind Kylo wearing a mask of faux confidence. Keeping her exhausted eyes locked on the back of his head, she squared her shoulders and tried her best to ignore the agitated men flanking her sides. Kylo had assured her that they were only protecting her, but she knew that wasn’t the case. They were making sure she wouldn’t bolt at the tiniest opportunity. For whatever reason, it rubbed her the wrong way that he still didn’t trust her. 

_ Guess the feeling is mutual then, huh?  _ Sasha snickered,  _ why are you  _ **_still_ ** _ upset by that, Rey? In the grand scheme of things, Kylo’s trust issues are kinda trivial, don’t you think? I’m so sick of hearing about it. Move the fuck on! _

Reluctantly agreeing with the bitch in her head, Rey nervously chewed on her tongue and continued to follow Kylo through the maze of darkened corridors. Sasha was right, she was about to meet the only man that truly terrified her to the core. At that moment, she didn’t have the luxury of worrying about her lunatic lover’s inability to have a healthy relationship. Her only priority was to make sure that she, and her son, made it through this meeting alive.

Stalking down the hallway, Kylo scowled as the pungent smell of blood and decay filled his nostrils. He hated the dilapidated slaughterhouse with a passion and avoided it whenever possible. It held too many ghosts, too many unpleasant memories that he would rather suppress. This was where Snoke took those that needed to be broken into submission. Perhaps it was foolish of him to think that Rey would be treated with a little more care.

Rounding the crumbling corner, Kylo slowed his steps as Snoke’s office door came into view. Glancing over his shoulder, he honed his dark eyes on Rey’s and gave a wordless warning. She needed to behave herself from this moment on. All Hell would break loose if she decided to do something stupid.

Understanding Kylo’s command, Rey nodded once and tried to convey through her face that he needn’t worry. Just as long as he kept his end of the deal, she would be as compliant as a newborn kitten.

_ ‘Good girl,’  _ Kylo mouthed before giving each of his men a fleeting glance. They looked just as pissed as he felt. He had to use all but brute force to get them away from Callie’s cunt. Apparently, he wasn’t the only one that needed more time in bed.

Pushing out a sigh, Kylo turned his attention back to the office and mentally readied himself for what lay ahead. Years of anticipation had brought him to this moment. He should be excited about opening that door. Why was he suddenly so hesitant?

_ Because you actually love her,  _ Ben offered,  _ she’s not a toy like the others. She means something to you...to _ **_us_ ** _. Don’t fuck this up, Kylo. I’ll kill you if you do. _

Kylo reached for the doorknob with a deep frown etched on his face. He hated it when Ben was right, and his alter had just hit the nail on the head. Rey was the only thing he had ever truly loved and that was a giant liability. He prayed that Snoke would keep his word.

Turning the metal knob, Kylo suddenly paused as the door was roughly pulled from his hand. Lifting his lips into a grin, he straightened his posture and offered a warm greeting to the commanding blonde filling the doorway. He hadn’t realized how much he had missed her until that moment.

“It’s good to see you again.”

Phasma eyed Kylo critically from head to toe, not allowing the smile she wanted to give to crack through her icy exterior. Although she was extremely thrilled to see him walking and talking, this was far from a kum by yah moment. Pleasantries would have to come later.

“Where is she?” Phasma asked calmly.

Turning his body, Kylo gently took Rey’s elbow and ushered her towards Phasma triumphantly. This was the only introduction he wasn’t apprehensive about. He knew she would adore Rey just as much as he did.

“Phasma, meet Rey,” Kylo offered, fixating his steely gaze on Rey’s flushed face.

Rey blinked at the tall woman before her, momentarily caught off guard by how regal she seemed. There was a thick air of authority surrounding the Amazonian that made her uneasy. Phasma was clearly someone who shouldn’t be trifled with.

“Hello,” Rey said, holding her hand out in a formal greeting.

Brushing her hand away, Phasma took a step forward and brazenly pressed her hands against Rey’s rounded belly; squeezing her palms in an effort to feel the child she had spent months protecting.

“What is it? Girl or boy?” Phasma asked curtly.

Rey glanced back and forth between Phasma and Kylo, quite miffed at the blonde’s flippant attitude. She didn’t care for the way she was touching her stomach, nor her question. Who the fuck did she think she was?

“I don’t see why that’s any of your concer—“

“Boy,” Kylo interrupted, wrapping his long arm possessively around Rey’s shoulders, “it’s a boy.”

Visibly relaxing the tension in her body, Phasma nodded in approval before finally turning her full attention towards Rey.

“Good,” she said, “that should make things easier.”

Narrowing her eyes, Rey tried to pull her belly from Phasma’s grasp, “Make what easier? What are you talking about? Why does it matter that I’m having a boy?”

_ “We,”  _ Kylo interjected, tightening his hold on Rey to stop her from squirming,  _ “we  _ are having a boy. Now please, calm down my love...it was just a small formality.”

Letting out a sigh, Phasma removed her hands from Rey’s stomach and stood to full attention. She had hoped that Kylo would’ve been able to tame some of Rey’s fire, but that was clearly a pipe dream. They hadn’t even begun and things were already off to a shaky start.

“Let's get her inside, Kylo...leave your men, here. Mitaka will be out in a few minutes to take them to their briefing on Bangkok,” Phasma said.

Kylo glanced around to each of his men, making sure that they understood their orders. He was actually thankful that they weren’t needed. Rey didn’t need the added pressure of an audience watching her every move.

“Follow me, Sweetheart and don’t worry. Everything will be alright,” Kylo offered, gently leading her through the entryway to her fate.

 

* * *

Rey stood rim-rod straight, her face stoic and frigid as she stared down the scarred troll sitting behind the desk before her. She didn’t want to give Snoke the satisfaction of knowing that she was quaking beneath her stony exterior; that her heart was beating so quickly that she was sure it was on the verge of exploding. No, he didn’t need to know just how frightened she truly was.

“Rey,” Snoke began, the space where his lips used to be pulling back into the best sneer he could muster, “it's so good to finally meet the woman who almost put my heir apparent into his grave. Though I must admit, from what I see...I’m not entirely sure how you did it. You’re nothing more than a gutter rat...and yet, you’ve managed to do what I thought was impossible.”

Rey swallowed hard, suddenly feeling Kylo’s radiating tension as he stood behind her. He was feeling just as uneasy as she. It left a bad taste in her mouth.

“Before we go further, my dear Rey...I think you should know just how close you came to having a bullet put through your brain. Phasma was mere seconds away from pulling her trigger when she found out about your little gift,” Snoke purred, pointing his knobbed index finger towards Rey’s stomach.

“Gift?” Rey asked, her arms instinctively wrapping around her bump protectively.

Rising from his seat, Snoke casually strolled around his desk to stand in front of Rey; annoyance flashing over what was left is his gnarled features. He knew she was smarter than she was trying to let on. Eventually she would learn that false ignorance grated him to no end, but he decided he would humor her this one time.

“Mmmhmm...you see, when you put my boy into that coma, you effectively ended my empire. The Doctors didn’t think he would ever wake up...and if he did, that he would be drooling vegetable for the rest of his life.”

Snoke paused, letting his blue eyes drift to Kylo. There was a flash of pain as he relived the moment he was told what had happened to his adopted son, causing his voice to rise and curdle with anger as he continued.

“Hundreds of years of power... _ gone _ in a blink of an eye.  _ Because of you. _ A worthless trollop.”

Rey seethed at Snoke’s words, making her blood run hot under her freckled cheeks. What she wouldn’t give to have her knife with her at that moment. She wanted to gut him like a fish.

_ Careful, Rey _ , Sasha warned,  _ this isn’t the time. _

Knowing Rey’s anger was rising, Kylo gently placed his fingertips on her lower back to soothe her. For her sake, and his son’s, she needed to just breathe and realize that she wasn’t alone. He would do his best to protect them both.

Wanting to push the girl further, Snoke took a half a step closer into her personal space and continued on with his story.

“You see, Kylo’s _extracurricular_ _activities_ never bothered me because they never interfered with his work. That is, until _you_ came into the picture...and somehow, you were able to bewitch him to the point where he wanted to keep you. He begged me to bring you into the fold...promising me that you had a certain set of skills that could be useful. I was skeptical but willing to give you a try....but then, well...we know what happened. Don’t we?”

Noticing the way Rey stiffened, Snoke chuckled darkly and gave her time to relive whatever horrible memory was playing out in her mind.  _ Good,  _ he thought,  _ let the bitch suffer. _

“You see, Rey, in my business we believe in the adage of  ‘an eye for an eye.’ You destroyed everything I had built and so I was going to destroy you,” Snoke purred, glancing over his shoulder to the statuesque woman guarding the office door, “I sent Phasma to do the deed. She’s very efficient, only second to Kylo, so I knew she would get the job done…and she almost did...but then she overheard the conversation you were having with your  _ husband _ about the child you were carrying. At first, she thought it was his and was going to complete her mission but then she overheard you talking to yourself after you hung up the phone. Didn’t you, Phasma? Do you recall what Rey said?”

Phasma cleared her throat and nodded her head. Of course she remembered, it was the only time in her life that she had followed her gut and disobeyed her orders.

“I do...she said,  _ ‘You’re a lying bitch, Rey. You know this baby is Kylo’s, how dare you let Poe think it’s his. You know that you’re going to hell for this.’ _ ” Phasma recalled.

Rey’s eyes widened as she soaked in Phasma’s words. She knew the exact day she was referring to and remembered it vividly. Poe had called her to tell her he had hired a designer to set up the nursery. He was so excited to become a father and did everything he could to make her feel better about the pregnancy. Little did he know the true reason behind her melancholy. Poe was the most wonderful man she had ever met. He didn’t deserve what had happened to him.

_ She would still be going to Hell for everything she had put him through. _

“Oh, Poe,” Rey whispered under her breath.

Thoroughly pleased with Rey’s apparent anguish, Snoke took in a breath and carried on with his story.

“And in that moment, there was a chance that my family’s Empire would survive whether or not Kylo did” he stated with an evil glint in his blue eyes, “the Universe had given me a gift to right all of your wrongdoings.”

Rey pursed her lips together and hugged her stomach tighter; taking the tiniest bit of comfort when she felt her son roll under her touch. She didn’t quite understand what Snoke was getting at. Her thoughts were too clouded and confused, caught between her memories and reality.

“What gift? My child?!” Rey asked incredulously.

“Well...only if it was a boy,” Snoke answered.

“Why would it matter?” Rey spat back.

Snoke leaned in uncomfortably close to Rey, relishing in the way she recoiled in response. It was time to give the little bitch a history lesson.

“The Snoke Organization goes back hundreds of years...my forefathers helped to build this Country. Everything you see...everything you’ve ever known, is because of  _ us _ . We shaped America into the great Nation she is today,” he said proudly.

“Oh?” Rey hissed without thinking, “I hadn’t realized that political corruption, drug smuggling, and human trafficking were the proud cornerstones of our soc—“

Before Rey had a chance to finish her sentence, Snoke raised his hand and viciously backhanded her face. An audible  _ snap _ could be heard just as his ruby ring caught on her mouth and tore her bottom lip open.

_ “You would do well to keep your mouth shut!”  _ Snoke growled.

Rey whimpered, her hand lifting to cover her bleeding mouth. Behind her, she felt Kylo’s heavy hands move to her hips to steady her wobbly body. She wasn’t sure if he was trying to comfort her, or hold her in place for another hit.

Keeping his beady eyes on Rey, Snoke smoothed his hands down the lapel of his charcoal tailored suit jacket. He wanted to to more to her than a simple, little slap. She deserved  _ all _ of the pain he could inflict.

“The Snoke Organization has been passed down from generation to generation through first born  _ sons.  _ Unfortunately, my little  _ accident _ saw to it that I would never biologically have one of my own...and that’s where Kylo comes into play. I saw unlimited potential in him. He was raw and vicious, everything I could ever want in an heir. I knew he could carry on my family name when the time came and so I took him under my wings. He became my  _ son.” _

Clenching his jaw, Kylo honed his eyes on Snoke’s snarling face as he continued to wail about his important place in the Organization. Anger rose with every word, making his body bristle and his adrenaline spike. If only Phasma wasn’t in the room, it would be so easy to dispatch the aging warlord. Even with the bond he shared with the woman, he knew she would gun both he and Rey down if he ever broke his loyalty to Snoke. It was wise of his boss to keep her around.

“So,” Snoke continued, “you see, with Kylo in his coma, I needed another heir. There was a chance that you were carrying one, so I let you live. Wasn’t that nice of me?”

Rey merely narrowed her eyes in response. Like she would ever consider that an act of kindness.

“Mmm...speaking of the child, do we know what it is?” Snoke asked curiously.

“A boy,” Kylo answered immediately, his voice deep and menacing.

Clapping his hands together, Snoke twisted his burned mouth into a grotesque smile, “Wonderful! Well, this calls for a celebration!”

“Wait,” Rey interrupted, “what would have happened had this baby been a girl?”

“I would have killed you,” Snoke answered without hesitation, “lucky for you that you’re carrying precious cargo, hmm? Now, I can let you and the boy live...that is, if you swear your allegiance to me and agree to work for me as soon as you bring him into this world.”

Gripping his fingers into Rey’s hips, Kylo leaned forward and boldly placed a kiss upon the crown of her head. He knew she would make the right decision and wanted her to know that it was ok for her to agree. She would be working beside him, he would never let anything happen to her. With her allegiance, they would be together as a family.

_ This was their destiny. _

Closing her eyes, Rey took in a staggered breath and silently debated her choices. She should choose death, it would be the easiest option. There was no way she could kill her baby boy, though. It was her fundamental responsibility as his mother to protect him. No matter the cost.

“Yes,” Rey reluctantly offered, her voice broken and strained, “I’ll do it.”

Snoke let out a low chuckle and raised his hand to cradle Rey’s cheek, his thumb smearing the blood dripping from her injured lip across her chin. This was the beginning of a beautiful relationship. All she needed to do was complete one, small task.

“Smart girl,” he purred, “now come...it’s time to prove your loyalty to  _ me _ .”

Confusion passed over Rey’s face as she watched Snoke motion to Phasma with his free hand. Without a word, the commanding woman took her cue and walked towards a large, rusty door behind the desk.  _ What the fuck was going on _ , Rey wondered. She already agreed, what more did he want from her?

A sinking feeling tore through Rey while she watched the hunk of steel slowly slide open. Ignoring the evil glee wafting from Snoke, she instead focused on the horrific image being revealed inch by painful inch. It took a handful of seconds for her brain to fully recognize the mangled mess shackled to a folding chair behind the door. She didn't want to believe what her eyes were seeing, this had to be some sort of cruel nightmare. Opening her mouth, only one word was able to pass before she lost all of the air in her lungs. 

_ “Poe." _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, shit. This should be fun. What do you think Rey is going to do? What do you think Kylo is going to do? Will he continue to just sit back, or actually do something? Let me hear your thoughts!! They really help me write!! Hope to see you back here with another update, soon!! Happy Holidays!!
> 
> <3 <3 <3  
> tumblr- CoraRiley  
> twitter- CoraRileyWrites  
> email- CoraRileyWrites@gmail.com


	8. Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello My Dark Darlings!
> 
> Yay, an update...and what an update it is! This chapter took a lot out of me. So, I really hope you like it!!
> 
> I say this every freaking update but no beta, tired of proofreading, mistakes are mine...yadda, yadda, yadda. 
> 
> Ok, let's just get to the meat and potatoes shall we? ENJOY!

Wrapping his arms around Rey’s torso, Kylo pulled her tightly against his chest to keep her from falling to the ground. Gritting his teeth in frustration, he moved his livid gaze from Poe’s moaning form to Snoke and back again. _Shit, shit, shit,_ he mentally repeated to himself. What was going on? This wasn’t part of the plan.

 _How the fuck did this happen, Kylo?_ Ben hissed bitterly, _You ordered your men to kill him so Snoke couldn’t do this shit! They even gave you fucking confirmation that he had been taken out!_

Kylo cradled Rey in his arms, trying to offer her some sort of comfort as Ben’s words echoed in his mind. Clearly, he didn’t have as tight of a reign over his men as he thought he did. He didn’t know why he was so surprised, Snoke loved to assert his power. This grisly scene had nothing to do with Rey swearing her allegiance; the deformed fucker was teaching Kylo another valuable lesson.

“She can’t do this,” Kylo growled, watching Snoke step towards Poe, “not in her condition.”

Snoke laughed hotly at his heir’s comment, casually removing a switchblade from the inner pocket of his lapel. Moving behind the pilot, he zeroed his icy stare on Rey’s trembling body. Like the little cunt would get away so easily. No, he needed more from her, and from Kylo.

“Nonsense, he’s practically half dead as it is,” Snoke offered, grabbing Poe’s matted locks and pulling his broken face upwards, “considering all of the other tests I could have given her...you should be _thanking_ me for only making her do this.”

Rey wavered in Kylo’s arms, her mind not fully comprehending the conversation going on around her. She refused to believe that what she was seeing was anything more than a nightmare concocted by her overactive mind. Once she woke up, everything would be ok. It would all be ok.

 _I hate to break it to you, Rey...but this isn’t a fucking dream,_ Sasha quipped, _and if you want to live, then you had better take care of the situation. Quickly._

Rey scoffed at her alter, not wanting to believe the ugly truth. Took care of what situation? Killing her husband? They were all mad to think she would ever do such a deplorable act.

Annoyed by Rey’s silence, Snoke stomped his foot on the stained linoleum floor to grab her attention. He was getting tired of her apparent inability to listen.

“Girl, did you hear me?!” Snoke bellowed.

Snapping herself from her racing thoughts, Rey raised her eye line from Poe to Snoke and gave him a scathing scowl. She wished she had the power to kill with a single glance, the deformed goblin would be dead ten times over if she could.

“What?” Rey spat.

Using the hand holding the closed switchblade, Snoke made a motion for Rey to come forward. She was lucky that he was suddenly in such a forgiving mood.

“Come here and put this man out of the misery _you_ have caused,” Snoke said, flashing his sharp teeth, “kill him and prove to me that you belong here.”

Rey wiggled her pregnant body, trying desperately to break Kylo’s hold. She would kill someone, alright; but it wouldn’t be her husband.

 _“FUCK YOU!”_ Rey screamed, “I will kill _you_ before I kill h—“

Lifting his right hand, Kylo promptly slapped his palm over Rey’s mouth to stop her from going further. He hated to muzzle her, but he didn’t care for the burning anger flashing over Snoke’s face. She was skating on thin ice and putting the baby at risk.

“Quiet, Rey!” Kylo warned, quite aware of Phasma reaching into her tailored jacket for her gun.

Squirming in Kylo’s grasp, Rey continued to verbally lash out. She didn’t care that Snoke couldn’t make out what she was saying, it was satisfaction enough to know that she was getting under his burned skin.

Suddenly groaning into the stale air, Poe slowly began to stir. Hearing Rey’s livid mumbles, he fought off the inky nothingness trying to consume him. Forcing open his swollen eyes, he tried in vain to center his double vision on the figures facing him. _Rey?_ Was she really there? Or was this another hallucination?

 _“Sunshine? Is...is..is that you?”_ Poe rasped.   
  
Rey’s eyes widened as she yelled into Kylo’s hand. Fuck, she didn’t want Poe to be conscious for this. Why was the Universe punishing him? He was the only one innocent in all of this.   
  
“Hey, hey...it’s it’ssss ok, beautiful...I’m...I’mm gonna get us outta here, don’t worryyyy” Poe slurred, “I’ll ssssave you and my boyyy.”   
  
Snoke chuckled and yanked on Poe’s bloodied curls; the forcible action making the broken man yowl in acute pain. The pilot was foolishly gallant, he had to give him that.

“Remarkable. Even in the face of certain death, this man thinks he can save you and what he believes is _HIS_ child. Your cunt must be lined in gold to have these two men willing to risk themselves to save you and your hell spawn,” Snoke sneered, “but to get back to your little comment... _yes_ , you will...and _yes_ , I can make you.”

Understanding her cue, Phasma pulled her glock from her jacket. Racking the slide to ready the first bullet, the tall blonde pointed the black weapon directly at Rey’s pronounced stomach and hovered her finger on the trigger. It gave her no satisfaction to see the fear flashing in the girl’s eyes but business was business. If she was given the word, she would carry out the order. Her time protecting the child was over.

“NO!” Kylo yelled, his eyes frantically jumping between Phasma and Snoke, “I’ll DO IT! Let _me_ kill him!”

Snoke shook his head, his tongue clicking in annoyance against the roof of his mouth. If he allowed Kylo do the deed it would cause a huge rift between the pair. Although that was a delicious prospect, his heir couldn’t have any distractions during his upcoming trip to Bangkok. Besides, he needed to know if the gutter cunt was up to snuff.

“Quiet! Not another word from you!” Snoke hissed, “now remove your hand, _son_...I need to hear Rey’s answer.”

Keeping his dark eyes on Phasma, Kylo slowly slid his hand from Rey’s mouth. He didn’t care for the tension quickly building around them. Rey had better play along. He was counting on her to.

“You can’t kill me,” Rey spat, “my baby is too valuable to you, you said so yourself!”

Kylo winced and squeezed his left arm tighter around Rey’s torso. That was _not_ the reply his boss was looking for.

Snoke shook his head slowly, his thumb releasing the latch on the switchblade. He was growing bored with the stall tactics.

“You misunderstood me, _girl._ That child was valuable to me when Kylo was a vegetable. Now  there’s no real need for _either_ of you, is there? Kylo could make me an army of heirs. There are plenty of women within the Organization that would jump at the chance. I’m sure that one whore...what’s her name? Callie? Mmm...yes. I’m sure she would be first in line,” Snoke said, tilting his marred head to the side, “now come and kill this pathetic man, or I will kill him and then I’ll have Phasma kill you and your son.”

Rey growled in frustration, her eyes welling with hot tears threatening to spill down her cheeks. She didn’t think she had ever felt so helpless in her entire life. How dare she allow the sick bastard to have domain over her like this.

 _I have an idea, Rey,_ Sasha suddenly interjected, _and just hear me out. Let me step in. I’ll take care of Poe...that way, your conscience is clear! Look...either way he’s going to die, but you and the baby don’t have to. Let me do it. I promise to step back once it’s done._

Fixing her gaze on Poe’s bleeding face, Rey quickly repeated Sasha’s words. Under normal circumstances, she wouldn’t even entertain the thought of letting her alter step in. This was far from a normal circumstance, though, and Sasha was right. Either way, Poe wouldn’t be leaving this room alive. She had to protect her baby boy. His survival is was paramount.

“Well?” Snoke asked.

“Promise?” Rey said aloud.

“What?” Snoke replied.

 _Of course, Rey,_ Sasha purred, _I’ll let you step right in after he’s gone._

Swallowing hard, Rey studied Poe’s broken body and apologized to him over and over again in her mind. She could tell he was suffering immensely. Killing him would be an act of mercy at this point. He would forgive her. He always did.

“Rey,” Kylo whispered, _“please.”_

Blinking her tears free, Rey swallowed a sob and nodded her head. Although she hated herself for it, she would agree to it; she would agree to _everything_ as long as it meant that the baby squirming in her belly would live.

“I..I’ll...I’ll do it,” Rey offered, her voice heavy in defeat.

“Good girl,” Snoke praised.

Letting out a small sigh of relief, Kylo dropped his hold on Rey and continued to toggle his attention between Phasma and Snoke. Both seemed pleased as punch by her decision. He would be too, if she actually went through with it.

 _This is all well and good, Kylo...but you know she’s never going to forgive you for this,_ Ben said.

Instantly building a mental barricade, Kylo ignored Ben’s warning. What the fuck did he know? Sure, Rey might be a little annoyed at first but she wouldn’t be able to stay that way for forever. She loved him too much to truly hate him.

“Go, Sweetheart. You can do this,” Kylo encouraged.

Finding herself both annoyed and comforted by Kylo’s words, Rey squared her shoulders and stepped towards Snoke and Poe. Wiping the tears from her freckled cheeks, she watched in helpless silence as her husband floated in and out of consciousness. She wanted his pain to end. Sasha was proficient with a blade, she wouldn’t make him suffer any more than he already had.

At least she hoped the bitch wouldn’t.

 _No Rey,_ Sasha said with a sigh, trying to mask her excitement, _I’ll make it as quick and painless as possible._

Licking his nonexistent lips, Snoke yanked once more on Poe’s hair; causing the poor man to spit a angry obscenity. _Good_ , he though, the brave fool needed to be awake to see who would be sending him to his grave.

“Wake up, Mr. Dameron. Someone wants to see you,” Snoke demanded.

Fighting off the darkness trying to consume him, Poe forced his eyelids open and cracked a smile when he noticed Rey walking towards him. There was a bright light surrounding her, giving her an almost ethereal appearance. He couldn’t remember the last time she had ever looked so beautiful. She was a godsend.

“You...you’re myyy angelll...Rey,” Poe slurred, “myyy be...beautiful angel.”

Reaching for the switchblade handle, Rey instinctively winced at the comparison. Why did fuck he have to say that? Now she couldn’t kill him, not after that. Perhaps she could signal to Kylo to lunge for Phasma and she could use the knife on Snoke. That could work, right? Yes, that plan could definitely work.

 _STOP IT, REY,_ Sasha screamed, _you know damn well that that hasty little plan will NOT work. Phasma will shoot both you and Kylo before you even have the chance to lift the knife. Stop being a dumb cow! Poe has no idea what he’s saying right now. He’s loopy from the pain and blood loss, he probably has no idea what’s going on. Now quit being a chicken shit! Say a quick goodbye and let me slip in. I’ll take care of it._

Noticing the girl’s hesitation, Snoke snapped his fingers impatiently, “What are you waiting for, _girl?_ Show me your worth.”

“Wait! Let...let me say goodbye?” Rey asked.

Narrowing his blue eyes, Snoke mulled over Rey’s bold request. Leniency has no place in the Organization but she didn’t need to know that just yet. It could be fun to manipulate her into thinking she could get what she wanted from him too.

“Make it quick,” Snoke replied.

Nodding a reply, Rey reached towards Poe’s cheek with her left hand. Mindful of the various lacerations and bruises, she carefully caressed his face as lovingly as possible. She would try to make his last moments as happy as she could. He was so close to death’s door that she didn’t think it would take much for him to slip into the final memory she wanted to leave him with.

“Hey, handsome,” Rey began, bringing her face mere inches away from his.

“Mmm...myyy Sunshinee,” Poe whispered, “howsss my boy?”

Kylo stiffened behind Rey, his hands instantly clenching to fists at his sides. _Fuck,_ he moron still believed he was the father. He should set him straight. Send him to Hell with the knowledge that he wasn’t man enough to get Rey pregnant.

 _Don’t you dare, Kylo! If you pull that crap, you will lose her. Simmer down, ok? Let her believe she’s being merciful and giving him a good death...and then make sure you console her afterwards. Don’t be a prick and just keep your mouth shut,_ Ben barked.

Trying to block out the evil trio surrounding them, Rey did her best to give Poe a bright smile. There wasn’t any harm in him believing that he was the father. She wanted him to cling to that one hope.

“He’s good...he’s uh..sleeping right now.”

“Mmm...sleep...I want...to go to sleepp,” Poe mumbled.

Stifling a whimper, Rey traced the pad of her thumb along Poe’s blackened cheekbone.

“Mmm...I know you do, baby. Hey...remember the night you begged me to let you sleep?” Rey asked.

Licking his split lips, Poe hummed as his fuzzy brain slowly replayed the memory. That week was the best week of his life. Rey’s excitement had made it all the more special.

“Disneyland,” he breathed.

“Yes!” Rey exclaimed, thrilled that he was coherent enough to recall their vacation, “you took me there for our first anniversary. I had never been and you surprised me with that trip out to California. I was so excited to finally be at the Happiest Place on Earth. I dragged you all around that park for hours the first day...remember how I made you ride _It’s a Small World_ five times in a row?”

“That...that damnnn song,” Poe murmured.

Rey laughed, “Yes...that damn song! But you were such a trooper...you even wore those silly Mickey ears because I asked you to.”

“Hated them...but I’d...do anything...for youuu,” Poe replied.

Rey gently placed her forehead on Poe’s, careful to not press too hard on his swollen skin.

“I know...and I will _forever_ love you for that,” Rey said, her voice filled with heartbreak, “you were so tired by the time we had dinner. Remember where we ate?”

“Mmm...Carnationnn Cafe.”

"That’s right! We had banana hot fudge sundaes and stayed there nursing our tea and coffee until the fireworks,” Rey continued.

“Ahhh...the fireworksss,” Poe said.

“Yes...they were so beautiful. Remember how we stayed until they told us to leave? Then we went back to our hotel room at the Grand Californian—“

“Ohhh...that bed,” Poe interrupted.

Rey grinned, extremely pleased that Poe was mentally able to follow along with her story. She wanted him to remember the details of that night. How they had spent hours upon hours creating passionate fireworks of their own. That’s where she wanted him to stay.

“Yes. That amazing bed...can you remember what we did in that bed?” Rey asked, ignoring the livid energy radiating from Kylo.

Poe closed his eyes and quirked his lips into the signature, cocky smile that Rey had fallen for the first time they had met. Oh, yes. He could remember everything.

“Mmmhmm,” he murmured.

Letting out a shaky breath, Rey raised her right hand and steadied the razor sharp metal of the switchblade near Poe’s neck. Once his flesh was split, it wouldn’t take long for him to bleed out. She was counting on his weakened state to speed up the process. She hoped he wouldn’t even realize what had happened before he slipped away.

“Good,” she said, giving him a long and tender goodbye kiss, “stay there...just... _stay.”_

Counting down from five in her mind, Rey prepared herself to let Sasha step in. Her alter was ready and eager to take control, she knew there wouldn’t be any hesitation. Her takeover would be fast and vicious. It was how Sasha handled everything.

Five…

Four…

Three…

Two…

_One._

Within a split second, Rey found herself being thrown into the dark recesses of her mind; locked behind a stone wall made specifically to hold her prisoner while Sasha took the wheel. There was nothing for her to do but watch silently as her alter took full possession and carried out the task.

Sasha smiled wickedly, gripping the handle of the switchblade tightly in her hand. It felt good to finally be in charge of her body, but she knew it would feel even better once she released all of the pent up anger she had harbored. It was almost poetic that she would have the chance to kill Poe. It was because of him that she hadn’t been allowed out. _He deserved this._ He deserved it all.

“Goodbye, Poe,” Sasha purred, placing the blade against the skin of his neck.

Not wanting to give him a chance to squirm, Sasha quickly sliced the blade through Poe’s neck, cutting him open from ear to ear in one clean and efficient swipe; ripping through muscle, tendon, and both carotid arteries. A warm shiver of euphoria raced down her spine while she watched his crimson blood spurt from his split flesh. With every helpless jerk of his body, she could feel her confidence growing stronger and stronger.

_She was finally right where she belonged._

Snoke released his grasp on Poe’s hair, an evil smile gracing his scared face as the pilot gave a handful of dying gasps. Kylo was right, the girl had a gift. She knew exactly where to cut, and how deep. It was skill that was bred, not learned. Her son would be valuable, indeed.

Knowing that her test was over, Kylo quickly stepped behind Rey and yanked the switchblade from her hand. Wiping the blood from the knife on the arm of his blazer, he sheathed the blade and stuffed it into front pocket of his black slacks. Although he couldn’t see her face, he could tell that she wasn’t as upset as he thought she would be by her unbothered body language. Something was off, he just couldn’t tell what.

Sasha glared at Poe’s empty shell of a body, disgust passing over the fine features of her face. Of course the pathetic moron would die quickly. He was premature in most of the things he did.

“Well?” Sasha asked coldly, moving her eyes from Poe’s corpse to Snoke.

Snoke lifted his chin, giving the girl a long and critical once over. It was odd that her demeanor had changed so drastically. Perhaps this was her afterglow, the dragon felt different for everyone. Who was he to judge? She had proven herself. That’s all he cared about.

“Welcome to the Snoke Organization,” he replied.

“Thanks,” Sasha offered nonchalantly, turning on her heels to face Kylo.

Kylo searched Rey’s beautiful face for any sign of distress. To his surprise, he found none. Quite the opposite, in fact. His love seemed almost _giddy_ with excitement. Not in a thousand years would he have predicted this outcome. He didn’t know if he should be frightened, or turned on.

Sasha tossed her hair over her shoulder and raked her amber hued eyes over Kylo’s well built body. In the back of her mind she could hear her alter yelling, demanding her to fall back into place. Rey was stupid to think she would just relinquish her control once Poe was dead. The dumb cow would just have to wait. There were things she needed to do first.

“I think I’ll like it here,” Sasha said with a devilish smirk, relishing in Rey’s frantic screams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOOOOO?!?!!?! How are we doing? Are we breathing? Screaming? Crying? Bored? Please let me know in the box below!!
> 
> Poor Poe...Poor Rey...Sasha needs to have some fun with Kylo. Dontcha think? Oh but I'm still concerned for that baby. Sasha definitely isn't the mothering type. I hope Rey can find a way to step in as the main alter sometime soon. We will see what happens!!
> 
> Thank you for reading this chapter. If you enjoy my work please consider telling your friends about my story. Spread the crazy around like wildfire! That would seriously be the best gift ever. 
> 
> Speaking of gifts, Happy Holidays and I will see you next year (Damn...2019...can't believe my 3 year anniversary of writing Reylo fanfic is coming up. Dear Lord) with another twisted update!! Hope you're ready for Sasha!! <3 <3 <3


	9. Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello My Dark Darlings!!
> 
> IT'S BEEN FOREVER!! I'm sorry about that. I will never be an author that updates regularly. Real talk-my mental health hasn't been the greatest over the last few weeks. I debated on whether or not to even continue this...but I honestly do want to tell this story. No matter what gets thrown at me, or what people say about me-that's the bottom line. I *want* to tell this story. So I will try my best to do so. 
> 
> Ok...I just want to throw this out there...ya'll realize this is fiction? Yes? Can we agree on that? I think I have tagged my work properly. If you are triggered by anything mention in the tags, and are still reading my work...it's no longer in my hands. I'm not responsible for your online experience. And before anyone can argue with me-I've been very vocal in the past about being a SA survivor. Not that anyone needs to know my trauma but yeah. I'm not responsible for you going out of your way to read something that has the potential to trigger your own trauma. I don't seek out things that will put me into a spiral and I encourage you not to, too.
> 
> Ok...so. Now that that's out of the way...let's have some fun, hmm? I hope you like this chapter!!

Kylo eyed Rey warily as he helped her into Snoke’s personal limo. Making sure that she was safely settled in her seat, he climbed behind her; giving her enough room to relax and decompress. It had been a couple of hours since her test and she still didn’t seem like herself. He hoped their long car ride would give her a chance to come down from whatever high she was on. 

“Comfortable?” Kylo asked, arching a brow.

Letting out a sigh, Sasha shrugged her shoulders and looked down at the annoying bump that covered the entirety of her midsection. Did he seriously just ask her that? What woman would ever be comfortable with a parasite sucking their lifeforce dry?

“I would be a much more comfortable if I could evict this  _ thing,”  _ Sasha replied, her voice laced with disgust.

Fully turning his head, Kylo blinked in surprise at Rey’s comment. Although they hadn’t been around each other that long, it wasn’t like her to talk about their son with such hostility. Just what the hell had happened while he was in his private meeting with Snoke?

“Did Phasma get you something to eat? I told her to...but I’m not sure she did. You’re acting pretty damn hangry right now, Rey,” Kylo said.

Scrunching her face, Sasha tried her best to fold her arms over her chest. What she was offered was hardly what she considered to be actual food.

“She ordered Hawaiian pizza. Can you believe that?  _ Disgusting. _ Whoever thought that putting pineapple on a bloody pizza was a good idea needs to be shot,” Sasha mumbled, “she’s lucky I didn’t vomit all over her new Louboutins.”

Kylo squinted, a thoroughly confused look plastering his face. What the Hell was she talking about?

“I’ve seen you eat Hawaiian pizza dozens of times. I  _ know _ that’s your favorite pizza,” Kylo said.

Zeroing her amber colored eyes on Kylo, Sasha pulled her lips back into a sneer. She didn’t appreciate him bringing up the cowardly cow currently whimpering in the back of her mind.

“It’s not  _ my _ favorite,” she scoffed.

Kylo stared at Rey, completely stunned by her comment. He didn’t understand how she could be so certain about something he knew was completely untrue. Perhaps this was just her pregnancy hormones talking. Yeah, that had to be it.

“Right...well, if you’re hungry I can have the driver stop somewhere. Just tell me what you want, and I’ll make sure you get it,” he offered.

Turning her attention towards the limo’s bar, Sasha quirked her chin towards the row of crystal decanters. It had been far too long since she had a proper drink. Just looking at the various bottles of top shelf liquor was making her mouth water.

“Know what I would  _ really _ love? Some of that Scotch. Be a dear and make me a glass? Double, neat,” Sasha said.

“Funny, Rey,” Kylo said with a half laugh, “I’ll make you one in about fourteen weeks, ok?”

Pressing her lips into a thin line, Sasha glared at Kylo. Fourteen weeks? That’s how long this child still had to cook for? Surely there would be a way to speed up the process. There was no way she could feel this hellspawn move inside of her for another three and a half months.

_ Don’t you dare think about doing anything to harm my baby! _ Rey screamed, trying with all of her might to take control.

Sasha coughed, suddenly feeling the wind knocked from her lungs. She wasn’t expecting Rey to be that physically powerful and it pissed her off to no end. How dare that bitch? She wasn’t ready to relinquish power, yet.

“Are you ok, Sweetheart?” Kylo asked, scooting closer and wrapping his arm around Rey.

Sasha nodded her head and took in a large gulp of air. Yeah, she was ok. She would be even better if she could figure out how to suppress Rey from ever seeing the light of day, again.

“Fine, yeah...he uh...he kicked me, that’s all,” Sasha offered, poking at her stomach with the tip of her index finger.

Lifting his free hand, Kylo placed his open palm against the side of Rey’s belly in the hopes of feeling his son move. Now that everything was set in stone, he could finally bond with his child. He was excited to teach the boy everything he knew.

“He’s getting stronger, hmm?” Kylo began, tenderly rubbing her stomach, “that’s good...he needs to be for the plans we have for him.”

“Mmm...and is that what you were discussing with Snoke all alone in that room?” Sasha asked curiously.

Kylo gave a quick shrug of his shoulders, his fingers tracing phantom letters over her midsection. Rey was quite vocal about wanting to be included in his briefing with Snoke after her test, but his boss wouldn’t allow her to be present. Although she has been inducted, there were still things she couldn’t know about. There would  _ always _ be things she couldn’t know about.

“Not really. No, we mainly talked about my trip to Thailand next week,” Kylo said, clearing his throat.

“What’s going on in Thailand?” Sasha asked.

“I need to try to salvage a deal...it’s nothing you need to worry about, my love. I’ll only be gone a few days...a week at the most,” Kylo replied, his gaze drifting to the slow moving traffic outside of his window.

Sasha scowled, unable to stop her blood from suddenly boiling. This was not the way she wanted to begin her new life.

”Wait a minute. So...you mean to tell me that you’re just going to leave me alone on this  _ farm _ out in the middle of fucking  _ nowhere _ while you run off to a foreign country to play  _ mafia guard dog _ ?” Sasha spat, her voice rising with catty attitude.

Kylo whipped his head to look at Rey, his dark eyes widening in shock. She had never spoken to him like this before and he wasn’t quite sure how to handle it. This was more than just her hunger talking. She was probably still upset over her limp dicked husband.

“Mafia guard dog? The fuck, Rey? Is this about Poe? Look, I know it was hard for y—,”

Sasha laughed, effectively cutting off Kylo mid-sentence. It was a good thing that he was handsome, it almost made up for his lack of brain cells.

“This has  _ nothing _ to do with him.  _ I’m glad that he’s dead _ . No, this is about  _ you _ putting  _ me _ in a corner and expecting me to just sit there until you say I can come and play,” Sasha growled.

“You’re damn right I’m going to put you in a fucking corner, Rey!” Kylo hissed, unable to keep his frustration in check his, “ _ You’re pregnant! _

Sasha wiggled out from under Kylo’s arm and turned in her seat to face him.

“Oh so  _ now  _ you want to handle me with care? Putting stress on me or the baby wasn’t a deterrent when you kidnapped and drugged me...and it certainly wasn’t just a few hours ago, now was it?!” Sasha spat.

“That was different,” Kylo said, purposefully lowering his voice to counterbalance Rey’s rage, “I had a handle on those situations!”

Letting out a disbelieving laugh, Sasha moved to straddle Kylo’s lap. Balancing her pregnant body on her knees, she reached up with her right hand to grip a handful of his dark hair; giving a sharp tug in the process to make his eyes meet hers.

“Yeah? Really? So you would’ve been able to protect us had Phasma pulled the fucking trigger?” Sasha asked through gritted teeth.

Kylo searched Rey’s annoyed face, his hands lifting to steady her hips as the limo merged onto the freeway. Although her anger was turning him on, he didn’t appreciate her lack of trust.

“She wouldn’t have. She’s loyal to me,” Kylo said, “she’s loyal to  _ us.” _

“Just as loyal as your Knights are, hmm?!” Sasha accused, arching her brow.

Kylo scowled, digging his fingertips into her flesh to hold Rey in place. She was too smart for her own good. After her test it was obvious to him that he no longer had complete control over his Knights. He didn’t want her to know that, though. There would come a time when they would be forced to rely on them. He couldn’t afford to have her second guess their motives.

“ _ Enough _ , Rey,” Kylo cautioned.

Knowing that she had Kylo right where she wanted, Sasha painted on a smirk and twisted her fingers tighter into his hair. She wanted to push his buttons. It was time for her to have a taste of the fun her weak alter had been keeping all for herself.

“Don’t you see? Snoke is using you, Kylo. When are you going to get it through your thick skull that you’re just his little  _ bitch _ ?”

Snarling in response, Kylo raised his right hand and quickly wrapped his fingers around Rey’s throat. Giving a hard squeeze, be bared his sharp teeth in warning. Just what the Hell was wrong with her? This wasn’t the woman he had fallen in love with.

Sasha coughed, her left hand lifting to grip his wrist.  _ Good,  _ she wanted him to get rough. They had hours to kill in this damn limo, might as well make them interesting.

“Come on, Kylo,” Sasha squeaked, slicing her nails into his skin, “you...you can do better than that.”

Yanking his arm back, Kylo brought Rey’s reddening face to his; his stormy gaze boring a hole into hers. Her eyes were a different color, he realized. Why hadn’t he noticed that earlier?  _ Fuck _ . Now everything was making sense. He always believed she had a lurker inside.

_ “Who are you?”  _ Kylo asked hotly.

Feeling his grip loosen ever so slightly, Sasha ripped Kylo’s hand away from her throat. Not giving him time to react, she slammed her open palms against his shoulders and pinned him to the leather seat.  

“I’m your worst nightmare,” Sasha replied before pressing her lips to his in a stolen kiss.

Kylo stiffened slightly, debating on whether or not he should push the girl off of his lap. In the back of his mind he could hear Ben warning him, telling him not to touch her. His alter’s reservation only fueled his curiosity. Besides, there was a chance that they could both be wrong. Perhaps his love just needed a release. Who was he to deny her?

_ Don’t you fucking do it, Sasha!  _ Rey screamed from her confines,  _ I swear to God if you do, when I take over-you’ll never be free again! EVER!! _

Unphased by Rey’s tepid threat, Sasha continued to eagerly taste Kylo’s lips. Slipping her hands from his broad shoulders, her fingers made quick work of unbuttoning his shirt to his waist. The little bitch in her head had every right to be worried. After she was done with Kylo, he would never want Rey back.

Giving into temptation, Kylo greedily returned the kiss; teasing with bites and nibbles that ranged from sweet and tender to downright menacing. A shiver of excitement pebbled his skin as Rey fought him back in equal measure. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been this turned on by a kiss. Maybe he should have her kill all of her former lovers.

Reluctantly pulling her lips from his, Sasha took in a much needed breath and gave Kylo a wicked grin. Dragging her nails down the front of his bare chest, she scooted back slightly so her fingers could move past her belly towards the fly of his slacks. He was a solid hunk of man for sure, Rey hadn’t lied about that. She wondered if his cock was just as impressive as her alter had made it out to be.

“I need to know what you taste like,” Sasha purred, slinking her body to the floor of the limo.

“You do? After this morning, I thought you would have a pretty good idea,” Kylo replied cheekily.

Ignoring Kylo’s comment, Sasha slowly tugged on the black zipper of his pants and dipped her fingers past the fabric of his boxer briefs. Glancing up at his face, she smirked as she watched a baby pink flush speckle his cheeks.

“You may beg as loud as you want, but you aren’t allowed to cum until I say so,” Sasha ordered, wrapping her hand around his hardening cock, “understood?”

Swearing under his breath, Kylo dropped his hands to either side of his thighs and watched Rey intently as she pulled his cock from the confines of his charcoal gray slacks.

“What was that?” Sasha asked, casually brushing her fingertips up and down his sizable length.

Kylo swallowed hard and fought the urge to grab Rey by the hair. Balling his hands into fists instead, he debated on whether or not to agree to her request. It wasn’t like him to willingly relinquish his power.

“I won’t ask you again, Kylo. Answer me now or I won’t suck you off,” Sasha chided, leaning forward and licking her lips suggestively.

Pushing out a fractured breath, Kylo nodded his head. At that moment, she could have anything she wanted so long as she promised to take care of the animalistic need consuming him.

“Yes...I won’t cum,” Kylo replied, his voice strained and hoarse, “not...not until you say so.”

“Mmm...there’s my good  _ Monster _ ,” Sasha cooed, holding his dick steady at the base.

Moving her mouth close to his cock, Sasha stuck out her tongue and gave a agonizing slow lick from mid-shaft to the the rimmed edge circling his head. She was instantly surprised at how soft his skin was. It was such a juxtaposition to how firm he felt in her hand. Although ridiculous, Rey was right-he was steel encased in velvet.

Growling through gritted teeth, Kylo watched mesmerized as Rey teased his throbbing dick with her tongue; languidly dragging it up and down inch by inch. Immediately he was thankful that Snoke’s drivers always wore earbuds. He had no doubt that his love would have him begging like a baby before she was done.

_Um...that’s not your love,_ Ben suddenly quipped, _and_ _you’re making a terrible mistake, Kylo._

Not wanting to listen to the voice of reason, Kylo quickly slammed a mental door in Ben’s face. He wasn’t about to let that wimp end his fun. Until proven otherwise, Rey, and only Rey, was the one pleasuring him with her sinful mouth.

Adjusting herself on her knees, Sasha greedily lapped the bead of precum from the head of his swollen cock. Swirling the tip of her tongue across his flesh, she moaned in approval as she registered the clean taste of his essence.

“Ohh, do you like that Sweetheart? Are you going to swallow this time?” Kylo asked, remembering their earlier playtime in the shower.

Halting her advances, Sasha let out a small laugh.

“No. You have to earn that privilege. What I’m going to do is drive you insane until you beg for mercy. Then I’m going to ride you until  _ I _ cum...and  _ then _ I’ll let you cum inside of me,” Sasha said, moving her free hand under the hem of her dress.

“Holy fuck, you’re going to kill me,” Kylo spat.

Sasha smirked, her fingers finding their way into her soaked panties. Her body was tingling with its own wanton need. Perhaps being pregnant wasn’t as awful as she thought. She hadn’t been this excited since killing Plutt.

“No. Not yet,” Sasha replied, taking his cock into her mouth.

Wrapping her lips around his girth, Sasha bobbed her head up and down his thick shaft. Wiggling the flat of her tongue on the underside of his cock, she suckled his alabaster skin. Turned on by Kylo’s masculine groans, she began to play with her buzzing clit; working her mouth and fingers in tandem to bring them both to the edge.

“Oh my God,” Kylo hissed, lifting his right hand to cradle the back of Rey’s head, “that’s it, Sweetheart...just…like  _ that _ .”

Relaxing the back of her throat, Sasha took more Kylo’s length into her mouth. Swirling her skillful tongue, she sucked hard for a handful of heartbeats before completely stopping. Hearing a heady protest, she resumed the game. Sucking, then stopping. Over and over again until she sensed his body threatening to break.

“I’m...oh,  _ fuckkk...please!”  _ Kylo whimpered.

Immediately releasing the seal of her mouth, Sasha let Kylo’s cock fall from her lips. Locking her intense gaze on his, she continued to toy with her sensitive bundle of nerves. She was just as dangerously close. It would be so easy to let herself cum, but she wanted to feel him inside of her first.

“Not yet,” Sasha warned, stopping her fingers and releasing the grip of her left hand on his cock to rid herself of her hideous maternity panties.

Snarling in response, Kylo sat forward to help strip Rey’s purple sundress and white cotton bra from her body. He would just assume to fuck her fully clothed, but he loved to watch her tits bounce far too much. He could stay just as he was but she definitely needed to be naked.

Flinging her clothes behind her, Sasha used Kylo’s thighs as leverage to move her pregnant body back onto his lap. Resting on her knees, she reached between their bodies to grasp his readied cock. Guiding him to her wanting entrance, she leaned forward and took his bottom lip between her teeth. Biting down gently, she sank her pussy onto his cock at the same time; moaning in pleasure as his thick girth stretched her silken walls.

Lifting his hands, Kylo gruffly palmed Rey’s full tits. Squeezing the firm mounds, he flicked the tips of his calloused thumbs across her darkened nipples until he heard her squeal. He wondered when her milk supply would come in. He couldn’t wait to taste it.

Letting his lip go, Sasha kissed Kylo hungrily as her fingers sought out her clit once again. This position was clumsy with her huge belly in the way, but her need outweighed the annoyance. Using the movement of the limo to her advantage, Sasha began to canter her hips. Raising halfway up on his cock before taking him in again to the hilt. Again and again, all the while squeezing her internal walls around him in a haphazard rhythm.

Breaking the kiss, Kylo spat a heated phrase into the air of the limo. Rey was riding him with an intensity she hadn’t before. She was causing his heart to race out of control. He felt his body buckling, his cock pleading for the release he so desperately needed.

“I...I can’t,” Kylo warned, giving Rey’s tits a rough pinch.

_ “You can,”  _ she growled in response, tapping on her tender clit.

Breathing hard, Sasha rolled her hips counter clockwise at a steady pace. Feeling her own orgasm building low in her belly, she moved her lips to Kylo’s exposed neck. Licking a bead of sweat from his skin, she whispered all of the lewd things she wanted to do to him once they got to Black Hollow Farm.

“Holy...fuck...please,” Kylo groaned.

Needing her own release just as badly as he, Sasha opened her mouth. Sinking her teeth into his neck to mark her territory, she squealed in pleasure as her overheated body fell over the sharp edge of her bliss.

Feeling her sopping pussy clench around him, Kylo lifted his hips and allowed his body to fall apart. All at once his muscles tightened as his orgasm tore through them. Losing his breath for a handful of seconds, he felt his milky seed spurt inside her warm cunt.

Knowing they had both lost all semblance of control, Sasha let out a wicked laugh and moved to rest her forehead against Kylo’s. She was both exhausted and invigorated. She wondered if they had enough time for a second round after they caught their breath.

_ “God,”  _ she began, “Rey was right. You really do have an amazing cock. No wonder she couldn’t screw Poe after she came home.”

Kylo’s dark eyes widened as his body came crashing down from its high. What did she just say?  _ Rey _ was right? Oh, fuck.  _ Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. No. _ This wasn’t happening.

“Who are you?” Kylo asked coldly, now realizing the truth.

Lifting her flushed face from his, Sasha gave him a flirty grin. After that little delicious fuck session, she supposed he deserved to know that she was the one calling the shots from here on out.

“The name’s Sasha...and don’t worry about her. It’s just us, now.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. My question to you...did Kylo cheat on Rey?   
> What do you think will happen, next?  
> Will Rey find her way back?  
> Will Sasha try to do something to the baby?  
> Will Kylo like Sasha more?  
> WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN?!!?  
> Tell me in the little box below!!
> 
> Again...thank you for reading. Oh! Ok! So...in this chapter I wrote a little phrase that was torn apart and made fun of by a certain group of individuals from the very first smut scene in 'Praxis.' Just for shits and giggles I wanted to slip that in (because I'm sure that they still hate-read my work and I just wanted to give them a little wink)...if you can tell me what that phrase is, I may have to write you in as a character in an upcoming chapter, lol. Oh and I'm *TOTALLY* serious about that. So. Have at it!
> 
> Have a wonderful weekend, everyone!! <3 <3 <3


	10. Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHY HELLO MY DARK DARLINGS!!!
> 
> It's been a hot minute, hasn't it?! Thank you SO much for coming back for another update!! I always apologize but yeah...I'm going to apologize, again. I'm very sorry. Schoolwork, Wedding Planning, Anxiety, Writer's Block, and the fucking FLU knocked me down for quite a while. But, hey...better late than never, I suppose!
> 
> I hope you all have been well, and I hope you enjoy this newest update. There is a LOT of swearing in this chapter. It's just what my muse made me write. Also, any errors you see are completely my fault. I just couldn't look at it a moment longer. Anyways...let's see whats going on with these two...er..three...I mean, four. Ugh, I know it's confusing...HERE WE GO!

Stepping into the gourmet kitchen, Kylo came to an abrupt halt as his gaze landed on Sasha sitting in the breakfast nook. It only took him a split second to realize what she was doing, and another more to make his blood pressure skyrocket.

“ _Un-fucking-believable!_ Where the Hell did you get that?” Kylo asked, his voice dripping in annoyance.

Picking up a piece of Dragon Roll with her chopsticks, Sasha dipped the morsel into a shallow dish of soy sauce. Plastering a look of feigned innocence on her face, she moved her attention from her Kindle to Kylo. She rather enjoyed getting under his skin, it was her only source of true entertainment on the isolated farm.

“Get what?” She asked sweetly, popping the roll into her mouth.

Stalking his way towards the table, Kylo ripped the tray of supermarket sushi away from Sasha. He hated it when she played dumb.

 _“THIS!”_ he bellowed, making a show of shaking the plastic plate in front of her face.

“Hey! That’s my lunch!” Sasha sniped, her mouth full of Dragon Roll.

Pushing out an angry growl, Kylo walked over to the stainless steel trash can and tossed the sushi into the receptacle. At first he had given the bitch the benefit of the doubt, thinking that perhaps she just didn’t know any better. After going over the pregnancy do’s and don'ts with her, however, he now realized she was purposefully going out of her way to harm his son.

“You know damn well you’re not supposed to eat that!” Kylo spat, turning to face her once again. “Where did you get it?!”

Swallowing her bite, Sasha dropped both her Kindle and chopsticks on the table and licked a dribble of sauce from her lips. He had that wild look in his eyes, the one that turned her knees to jelly. It was enough incentive for her to keep poking at the bear.

“It was in the fridge. Right next to the Sake...which was _delicious_ , by the way,” she replied, drifting her hands to her belly, “I think _Junior_ liked it, too...put him right to sleep.”

Balling his hands into tight fists, Kylo stomped towards Sasha. It had been days of this, her saying and doing little things that instantly boiled his blood. Although the sex after every fight was amazing, it was time for her to leave. Sasha couldn’t be trusted with their son. He needed Rey back, _now._

“Get up,” he said curtly, “it’s time to go.”

Sasha perked instantly, her amber colored eyes widening in excitement. _Finally_ , she thought, _now the fun could really begin._

“Yeah?! Well it’s about bloody time! We’ve been here, what...five days, already? I was beginning to believe Snoke had chickened out,” she snickered, carefully rising from her seat.

Kylo stared at Sasha blankly, not wanting to tip her off to what really lay ahead. He couldn’t believe that after everything, she still thought that she was going with him to Thailand. She was in for a rude awakening.

“Right, well...there’s a lot at stake on this trip. We needed to make sure everything was in place before we could go,” Kylo said, taking her hand in his, “Let’s get you packed, hmm?”

Nodding her head, Sasha allowed Kylo to lead her from the kitchen. Stepping slightly behind, she frowned as she felt a sharp pain race from her backside down to mid-thigh. She had recently learned that sciatic pain was another lovely side effect of pregnancy. One that annoyed her enough to cement her plans for the demon spawn as soon as they returned.

 _Like hell you will!_ Rey screamed from the darkened corner of Sasha’s mind, _You know damn well that I’m getting stronger, Sasha...I won’t let you kill my boy!_

Sasha laughed internally, following Kylo into their shared master bedroom. Although it was true that Rey was indeed getting stronger, Sasha would love to see her try to stop her. Where was Rey when she took that scalding hot bath in the jacuzzi, or when she guzzled two large glasses full of brandy? The mouse was all talk. She wasn’t concerned in the slightest.

“I put your suitcase in the closet for you. Try not to pack too much...we’re not going on vacation. This is strictly business,” Kylo offered, watching Sasha intently.

“Sure...anything you say, Kylo,” Sasha said with a smirk, walking towards the large walk-in closet.

Waiting until Sasha was fully out of view, Kylo stepped towards the wooden nightstand beside their king sized bed. Opening the drawer, he rummaged through the contents to find the items he needed to put his plan into motion.

For the past handful of days he had witnessed Rey trying her best to take control. He hadn’t stepped in to help, believing that Sasha should remain as Main until he came back from Thailand. He now realized how stupid that idea was. She needed to be suppressed; preferably for the rest of their lives.

“Kylo, what’s the weather going to be like?” Sasha's voice called out suddenly.

Stuffing a syringe into his pocket, Kylo pulled a pair of metal handcuffs from the drawer and quickly shut it closed. Turning around, he let out a sigh and cleared the space towards the closet.

“Hot...and very humid,” Kylo replied.

Tossing a pair of black maternity shorts into her suitcase, Sasha peeked her head out of the closet.

“Hmm...should I pack any clothes at all?” Sasha purred, her amber eyes giving Kylo a heated once over, “maybe I should just walk around na—ohh...heyyy...what’s that in your hand, hmm?”

Trying to hide the cuffs in his large hand, Kylo gave a tiny shrug of his shoulders. Sasha was observant, he had to give her that. _Fuck,_ why did she have to complicate things?

“Nothing,” he bluffed.

Arching a sculpted brow, Sasha slinked her way out of the closet. She was a little surprised that he would want to play again so soon after their last fuck session. She thought for sure she had sucked him dry.

“Liar,” she said with a sly grin. “Want me to use those on you again?”

Biting his inner cheek, Kylo watched silently as Sasha tugged on the belt of her red satin robe. Slowly, the thin fabric fell to the floor, giving him a full view of her naked body. He had to stop himself from falling to his knees. Her body always made him weak.

 _Don’t you dare take the bait this time,_ Ben warned. _We need Rey._

Knowing full well that Ben was right, Kylo swallowed hard and shook his head once. Sasha could use all of her nasty little tricks but he wouldn’t be swayed. Rey and his baby boy were counting on him.

“Actually, I want to use them on _you_ ,” Kylo said, his voice dark and deep.

Sasha scoffed, giving Kylo an incredulous look. It seemed as if he was getting her confused with Rey, again. There was no way he was putting _her_ in those things.

“Funny,” Sasha said, her voice shaking slightly.

“Oh, I’m not kidding,” Kylo replied, his face hardening into something menacing.

Sasha took half a step backwards, a nervous shiver running down the length of her spine. It was as if a light switch had flipped behind Kylo’s piercing eyes. Clearly, what he had planned wasn’t foreplay. It instantly ignited her fight or flight response.

“Turn around and go back into the closet,” Kylo ordered.

Licking her lips, Sasha squared her shoulders and tried her best to look unbothered. Under normal circumstances, she would already be in attack mode; poised to claw, kick, and punch if Kylo dared to touch her. Unfortunately, her out of shape body put her at a huge disadvantage. She knew she wouldn’t be able to fully fight him off.

“Why?” Sasha asked.

Readying the cuffs, Kylo moved into Sasha’s personal space. Glaring down at her, he reached up with his free hand to gently cradle the side of her face.

“Because it’s soundproof and the maids will be here any minute,” he said, purposefully dropping his voice an octave lower.

Sasha blinked at Kylo, momentarily confused by his sweet touch and threatening words. This was a terrifying side of him she hadn’t personally witnessed. Instantly she remembered the other night when she had overheard him talking to himself. He had muttered something about how his cravings had returned, and he wasn’t sure if he could fight them off. She had written it off then, thinking he was talking about booze or drugs. Now, however, she knew _exactly_ what he was talking about.

“You won’t hurt me,” she breathed, turning away from his touch. “You...you _love_ me.”

Scrunching his face, Kylo couldn’t help but laugh at her ridiculous comment. Did she honestly think that that would work?

“Love you? Fuck, I don’t even _like_ you! Now get into the closet before I lose my patience,” he hissed.

Sasha pursed her lips together, her face flushing in acute anger. Admittedly, it was stupid of her to try to play that card but she was desperate. She wouldn’t have time to bolt for the door before he caught her. She needed to think of something else. Quickly.

“Well...what about the baby, hmm?” Sasha asked, scrambling to play to his insecurity.

“What about him?” Kylo replied.

“If you kill me, then you will kill your precious baby boy...right? Could you really live with yourself if you did that?” Sasha said, lifting her chin defiantly.

Kylo paused for dramatic effect, wanting Sasha to believe she had him in her claws. Of course he couldn’t live with himself if something happened to his son. Luckily, he _knew_ Rey would find a way to stop him before he got to that point.

 _Bloody Hell, Sasha! Just let me step back in! That’s what he wants, you stupid cow!_ Rey screamed.

Sasha’s mouth fell open as her alter’s words clicked in her mind. _Oh. Of course,_ she thought. Kylo had no real intention of hurting her, he only wanted to scare her into letting his little mouse take over. He was a moron to believe she would give up her position so easily.

“Well that’s _not_ going to fucking happen,” Sasha hissed angrily.  

Kylo narrowed his dark eyes, confusion painting his sharp features. Surely she wasn’t talking to him? No, there had to be an internal conversation going on. _Good. Rey was ready._ He had no doubt that she would be able to overtake Sasha as soon as he gave her a window of opportunity.

Secure in the knowledge that Kylo wouldn’t truly hurt her, Sasha instantly decided that it was in her best interest to fight. Taking on an attack stance, Sasha let out a feral growl and balled her hand into a tight fist. Using as much force as she could muster, she launched an uppercut towards his chin.

Instinctively taking a step backwards, Kylo’s muscle memory reflex took hold. Before Sasha had time to react, he grabbed onto her thin wrist and wrenched her arm behind her back. Clicking his tongue in disapproval, he roughly yanked on her other arm and secured her limbs together using the metal handcuffs still held in his hand.

“Should have tried a jab, your uppercuts are too slow,” Kylo chided, pushing Sasha towards the closet. “Now get in the fucking closet!”

Sasha thrashed her pregnant body, trying desperately to break Kylo’s grip on her wrists and shoulder. If it weren’t for the parasite kicking her bladder she would be in the kitchen right now, grabbing a much needed knife. Her body was absolutely worthless in its current state.

Digging his fingers into Sasha’s flesh, Kylo forced her into the closet. Giving her harsh shove, he slammed the door closed behind him; spitting an expletive as he watched her fall hard to her knees. This wasn’t going how he expected it to. He couldn’t let his anger get the better of him. Rey would ultimately pay the price of whatever physically happened to Sasha. He needed to watch himself.

Wincing from the pain radiating throughout her legs, Sasha turned her head and gave Kylo a scathing scowl. She hated that he had the upper hand. It made her pulse race with rage.

“Well asshole, what now? Hmm?” She asked, gulping in air.

Stepping forward, Kylo walked around Sasha before kneeling his large body before her. He didn’t care for the splotchy flush dancing over her bare breasts. She was working herself up, he realized. Most likely on purpose.

 _Make this quick, Kylo,_ Ben encouraged. _Any stress you put her under, the baby will feel too. Just yank the bandaid. Rey will be ready._

Leaning towards Sasha, Kylo lifted his left hand and gently wrapped his fingers around her throat. Giving a small squeeze, he forced her to meet his gaze. Ben was right, he knew he couldn’t draw this out.

“Let Rey take over,” Kylo ordered, his voice eerily calm. _“Now.”_

Sasha laughed in Kylo’s face, her eyes rolling like a petulant child.

“Fuck off, I’m _never_ letting her back in,” she replied, squeaking slightly as Kylo’s grip hardened.

 _Who says I need your permission?!_ Rey suddenly yelled, her voice no longer contained to the dark corner of Sasha’s mind.

Without warning, Sasha felt a tight punch to her gut; causing her to cough and gasp violently for air. Before she had a chance to contain the bitch in her head, she felt two more internal blows. One to her right kidney and one to the back of her head.

“YOU...FUCKING… _CUNT!”_ Sasha screamed.

Kylo’s eyes widened as he watched Sasha’s body forcibly jerk back and forth. Keeping his grip steady on her throat, a wicked grin quirked the corners of his lips. He knew _exactly_ what was happening, and he couldn’t be prouder of Rey in that moment.

“Good girl,” he praised, “keep going!”

Spurned on my Kylo’s words, Rey continued with her phantom fight. Working on attacking various parts of Sasha’s limbs and face, anywhere she thought wouldn’t harm her baby. She would win this battle.

Sasha growled like a possessed demon, livid that Rey had grown so strong. The little mouse wasn’t strong enough to completely take over, however. _She would never be strong enough._

“Dumb... _whore!”_ Sasha spat, readying herself. “Like...you...could ever beat... _ME!”_

Ignoring Rey’s invisible blows, Sasha let out a cleansing breath in preparation. Waiting for a break in the bitch’s onslaught, she remembered what was needed to carry out her plan. As soon as she felt her alter ease her blows, Sasha called on all of the strength left in her tired muscles and sent a thunderbolt of energy throughout her entire body. The powerful action caused her body to violently seize, effectively ending Rey’s physical assault and throwing her back into her cage.

Furrowing his brow in concern, Kylo released his hand from Sasha’s throat. Moving to grip her upper arms, he said Rey’s name over and over until her body finally stopped trembling.

“Rey...Rey! Sweetheart...are you ok? Let me know you’re ok!”

Keeping her eyes closed, Sasha moaned dramatically. It was time to have a little more fun.

“Kylo...is...is that you?” She breathed, mimicking Rey’s cadence.

Spitting a curse, Kylo pulled her into an embrace and kissed the top of her head. _Thank fucking God,_ he thought _,the nightmare named Sasha was over._

“Are you ok, my love?” Kylo asked.

Humming a reply, Sasha nuzzled the crook of Kylo’s neck. Feeling his arms relax around her, she placed a line of soft kisses up his throat. His reaction to what he believed was Rey’s return was sickening sweet. It was a shame that he truly loved her, the bitch didn’t deserve it.

“I knew you would come back to me,” Kylo whispered.

Suppressing a laugh, Sasha continued to kiss and suckle Kylo’s alabaster skin. She didn’t have a plan, really. He wouldn’t kill her and for some reason, she didn’t want to kill him. Perhaps they would just torture each other for the rest of their lives.

“Did you?” Sasha purred, pulling back her lips.

Opening his mouth to reply, Kylo instead yelped as he felt Rey’s teeth sink viciously into the flesh of his jaw. Without thinking, he gruffly shoved her backwards.

“SON OF A BITCH! What the Hell, Rey?!” Kylo yelled, pressing his fingertips against his bleeding wound.

Falling awkwardly on her still bound arms, Sasha let out a full bodied laugh. Staying on her back, she watched in complete amusement as Kylo rose from his kneeled position to loom over her. He looked so _pissed_ , she realized. It was a small victory, but a victory nonetheless.

“Oopsie,” Sasha teased.

Scrunching his features in disgust, Kylo bared his sharp teeth. Was this really happening? How the _fuck_ was Sasha still in control? He was so certain that Rey had been able to pull off her coup.

“Fuck you, Sasha...how did you do it?” Kylo asked bitterly.

Rolling her rounded body onto its side, Sasha clumsily managed to raise herself into a sitting position. Shrugging her bruised shoulders, she gave Kylo a shit eating grin.

“Rey is about as weak as your pull-out game,” she replied. “Now uncuff me so I can finish packing.”

Kylo growled in response, his body rigid with burning hatred. He wanted to kill her, to feel her neck snap beneath his hands. If it weren’t for Rey and his son, she wouldn’t be alive.

 _Calm down for just a second, Kylo,_ Ben quipped, trying to soothe his alter’s livid state. _Look at her, she’s exhausted. She probably couldn’t handle another round._

Kylo slowly dragged his eyes over Sasha’s naked form. She was sweating and breathing hard, her eyelids were drooping in fatigue. Once again, Ben was right. She wouldn’t last another fight. Rey still had chance.

 _Rey just needs an incentive_ , Ben hinted.

Understanding Ben’s reference, Kylo reached into the back pocket of his jeans and pulled out the syringe. Uncapping the needle, he grabbed Sasha’s arm with his free hand and yanked her onto her feet.

Sasha winced, her legs wobbling as she found her footing. Immediately her gaze zeroed in on the syringe. Staring at it for a long moment, she slowly turned her attention to Kylo’s injured face. She didn’t understand what he meant to do with it but if he wanted to intimidate her, he would have to do better than that.

“What’s that? Heroin?” Sasha said with a lift of her brow.

“Something like that,” Kylo replied, hoping that Rey was listening to their conversation.

Smirking slightly, Sasha straightened her body. Now things were really getting interesting.

“Perfect. It’s been far too long since I’ve felt a good high,” Sasha said.

Pressing his lips into a thin line, Kylo stared into Sasha’s amber colored eyes. He had a feeling she would respond favorably to the idea of being drugged and wouldn’t fight to stop him from injecting her. With her defenses down, Rey should have no problem overtaking her.

“Well, get on with it then,” Sasha said, not paying attention to Rey as she prepped to attack. “Remove these blasted cuffs already so you can shoot me up properly.”

Not wanting to tip Sasha off, Kylo nodded his head and reached into the front pocket of his pants. Acting as if he was searching for the keys, he tried to bide his time. Distraction was the name of the game. He needed to keep Sasha’s defenses down.

Sasha pushed out a sigh as she watched Kylo dig around for the handcuff keys. Why was he being so slow?

“What’s taking so long, hmm? Are you nervous or something?” Sasha asked. “If this is about Junior, don’t worry. I’m sure he’ll be fi—-“

Before Sasha could finish her sentence, Rey summoned all of her pent up rage and began her second attack. With a animalistic scream, she burst through the invisible walls of her cell. Knowing she had only a split second to succeed, she threw her consciousness into every cell of her body; completely catching Sasha off guard and allowing her to fully step back in.

 _YOU STUPID BITCH!!_ Sasha screamed, rattling around in her newly acquired prison.

Paying no mind to her alter, Rey cried out; her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath. She felt weak and disoriented, as if she had just been awoken from a hellish nightmare. The room was spinning, causing her stomach to churn. She was going to be sick.

“Kylo...it’s me... _it’s me,”_ Rey muttered.

Kylo swore hotly, tossing the syringe into the corner of the closet. Lifting his hands, he cradled her freckled face. Looking into her wandering eyes, he felt immediate relief when he noticed that they had changed back to hazel.

“Rey?!” Kylo said, trying to get her to focus. “Oh, thank God! Are you ok?!”

After a handful of seconds, Rey finally met Kylo’s concerned gaze. Opening her mouth to answer, she was quickly silenced by a sharp tightness consuming the muscles of her swollen abdomen.

No _,_ she most certainly was _not_ ok.

A shiver of icy panic raced down Kylo’s spine. True pain washed over Rey’s features, contorting her face in such a way that frightened him to his core. Just what the fuck was going on? Was Sasha trying to take back over? He didn’t know what he would do if Rey couldn’t stay in control.

“Rey? _Rey!_ What’s wrong?” Kylo spat. “Tell me what’s wrong!”

Unable to form a coherent thought, Rey merely wailed in response for Kylo’s question. Locking her shaking knees together, she felt all of the energy drain from her sore muscles. After what seemed like an eternity, the pain lessened enough for her to verbalize that her worst fear was coming true.

“Our baby...he’s...ahh...something...something’s very wrong...Kylo,” she managed to stammer before yet another wave of unexpected pain overtook her.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, shit. That can't be good. 
> 
> What do you think is going to happen? Is Junior going to make it? Am I that evil enough to kill a baby? Is Sasha really gone for good? What the Hell is Kylo going to do?! Let me know your thoughts in the box down below, please!!


	11. Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! An update! On a Thursday! Whoop, whoop! How are you guys doing? I hope you've been well!! Are we ready to see what's going to happen to Rey and the baby?! I know I sure am!
> 
> Before we begin-per usual...I don't work with a beta...any mistakes are mine and mine alone. I apologize in advance. Yadda, yadda, yadda.
> 
> Oh! One more thing! I was able to write in two wonderful readers into this chapter. They won that little contest I had a couple chapters back. I had a ton of fun creating characters for them. Emma and Susan, again-thank you for allowing me to use your likeness in this chapter!! 
> 
> Alright...let's get into it, shall we?!

Pacing back and forth beside Rey’s medical gurney, Kylo kept his eyes glued on her sleeping face. She seemed so peaceful, so angelic. It was in stark contrast to how she looked when he brought her to the hospital only hours before. He had never been so afraid in his life. Even now, he couldn’t shake the worry that he would lose them both. Sure, her Doctor had tried to assure him that Rey and the baby would be fine. That her contractions were caused by nothing more than dehydration and stress. He didn’t fully buy it, though. He just couldn’t ignore the little, nagging feeling that something horrific was going to happen. 

Letting out a sigh, Kylo lifted his arm and wiped his opened palm over his face, wincing slightly as his fingertips brushed against the bite mark on his jaw. That had been fun to explain away. Thank God the Authorities that came to visit Rey’s hospital room were under Snoke’s payroll. He didn’t need the added complication of being dragged to the Cambridge PD right now.

Turning his attention from Rey, Kylo glanced towards the electronic fetal monitoring machine. A small smile brightened his face as he listened to the sound of his son’s heartbeat. It was strong and steady, whooshing at a healthy one hundred fifty three beats per minute. His boy was definitely a fighter.

“Just like his Mommy,” Kylo whispered, reaching over to take Rey’s hand in his.

Suddenly feeling a small squeeze around his fingers, Kylo moved his gaze back to Rey’s face. Slowly her eyelids fluttered as her body began to stir. For a moment he held his breath, hoping that it was his love waking up and not the bitch.

“Hey, Sweetheart...how are you feeling?” Kylo asked, keeping his voice as soft as he could.

Rey moaned, trying to fight off the remaining grogginess from her much needed nap. Shaking off the last bit of her nightmare, she met Kylo’s tired eyes. There were deep lines etched into his handsome face, the after effects of worry and stress, no doubt.  _ Good,  _ she thought _.  _ After what had happened, he deserved to feel awful.

“The baby...,” she rasped, trying to pull her hand from Kylo’s.

Kylo tightened his hold, not letting her hand slip away. He knew she was mad, but there was no way in Hell he was letting her shut him out. Not now, not ever.

“He’s fine, my love. Healthy as a horse. They were able to stop your contractions and he’s not showing any signs of distress. They said they would take you to Ultrasound when you woke up just to make sure but he seems to be doing just fine,” Kylo said, leaning over the gurney. “I don’t know what I would do if anything ever happened to you or our boy. God...I love you  _ so _ much. So fucking much, Rey.”

Pursing her chapped lips together, Rey felt her eyes well with hot tears. Although she was beyond relieved to know that her baby was healthy, Kylo’s hollow declaration of love made her sick. How could he possibly love her after everything he did with  _ her? _

“Really? You love me? You sure have a funny way of showing it,” Rey said, her voice filled with a mixture of pain and anger. “If you really loved me, you wouldn’t have done what you  _ did _ .”

Kylo closed his eyes for a moment, his face stinging from Rey’s verbal slap. He deserved her fury, he only wished that they could have this fight at a later date. A  _ much _ later date.

“How much do you know?” Kylo asked, reluctantly meeting her gaze once again.

_ “Everything,”   _ Rey replied, successfully pulling her hand from his. “She made sure of it. The first time I couldn’t fault you, you didn’t know...but you sure as Hell knew by the fifteenth time, didn’t you?! Bloody Hell, Kylo, you just kept fucking  _ her!  _ Again and again and  _ again _ ! Why, hmm?”

Kylo swallowed hard, not used to feeling shame or guilt for his actions. Even if he wanted to, he couldn’t answer her question. He didn’t even know why he kept coming back for more. Yeah, the sex with Sasha was phenomenal but he always felt disgusting afterwards.

“I don’t know,” Kylo said, keeping his voice low.

Rey laughed, her eyes rolling at his pathetic answer.

“You don’t know?” Rey asked incredulously.

Shaking his head, Kylo threw his hands up in frustration. He didn’t know what else she wanted him to say.

“I honestly don’t know, Rey. All I can say is that I missed you...I missed you so much and I didn’t know when,  _ or if,  _ you were coming back. I know it’s sick…and I know it’s twisted...but every time...every single fucking time, I pretended that  _ you _ were the one I was having sex with,” he replied honestly.

Rey stared at Kylo, her chin trembling slightly with a held in sob. She wished she could hate him for lying but deep down she knew he was telling his truth. Sasha had kept each encounter with him plainly visible for her to see, and every time he had called her ‘Rey’ during the act. He made it abundantly clear that she was the one he wanted, not Sasha. So why was it that she didn’t feel comforted in the least?

“Is she there right now?” Kylo asked, arching a brow. “If she is, you can ask her yourself. I never wanted her. I only wanted  _ you _ .”

Rey sighed, her eyes drifting to the IV embedded in her left hand.

“No, she’s not,” Rey answered, keeping her attention on the needle piercing her vein. “She’s been silent since we left the house.”

Stopping himself from smiling, Kylo felt a wave of instant relief. Finally, the wicked witch was dead.

“Oh? Well...good, that’s good. Really good,” Kylo stammered, “maybe she’ll stay that way...for good.”

Turning back to Kylo, Rey watched as he nervously smoothed the bed sheet over her rounded belly. She wanted to push his hands away, to tell him to shut up and stop annoying her. Within a handful of seconds, however, she felt the soothing roll of her son as he responded to his father’s touch. It was the reminder she needed that there was more at stake. They all needed each other. No matter what.

“How can I make it up to you, Rey?” Kylo asked, placing his opened palm on her bump; relishing in the gentle kicks of encouragement from his son. “Tell me how I can make this better.”

Wiping the tears from her cheeks, Rey cleared her throat.

“You should let me fuck him,” Rey said without thinking.

“ _ What _ ?” Kylo asked, confusion dancing over his features. “What the Hell are you talking about? Fuck who?!”

Rey licked her lips and gave a tiny shrug of her bruised shoulders. Her suggestion shocked her just as much as it did Kylo. Wanting to see how he reacted, she instantly decided to run with it. He deserved to squirm.

“The one in  _ your _ head. I know he’s in there,” Rey said nonchalantly.

_ Well this just became much more interesting _ , Ben suddenly quipped from his corner.

Kylo scoffed, completely caught off guard. He couldn’t remember ever talking about Ben with Rey. How the fuck did she know?

_ Monsters recognize other monsters,  _ Ben teased.

Ignoring his alter, Kylo straightened his posture and sucked in a large breath; trying to put on the airs of being cool and collected.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Kylo said.

“Stop it, Kylo. I know damn well that you’re fractured just like I am. I’m sure I’ve met him, already. Remember the first time you took me? Well...there were moments where you didn’t seem like  _ you.  _ They were brief, but there. Now maybe the mechanics and hierarchy is different between you two and that’s why the switching seemed seamless, I donno...but oh, he’s in there all right,” Rey said, thoroughly pleased with the dumbfounded look on Kylo’s face. “Want to make this better? Then let me screw  _ him.  _ It’s only fair, right?”

Kylo shook his head, his hands balling into fists at his sides. Like hell he would let that happen. If Ben ever fully got his hands on Rey, it would be over.

“No way. No  _ fucking _ way!” Kylo said.

_ Now, now, Kylo...I think you should hear her out. This makes sense, _ Ben said with a snicker.  _ She gets her revenge, I get my revenge. It’s a win win situation if you ask me! _

“Why not?” Rey asked with a lift of her brow.

_ Yeah, why not Kylo?  _ Ben wondered.

Kylo growled, unable to keep his possessiveness in check. Leaning over the gurney, he hovered his face mere inches from hers; his features hardening in complete seriousness.

“Because you’re  _ mine,  _ Rey, and mine alone. Never forget that you will always be  _ mine,”  _ he said, his voice tinged with darkness. “You, and this baby, belong to  _ me.  _ Do you understand?”

Keeping her hazel eyes glued on his, Rey could only give a single nod in response. Suddenly her little, flippant request didn’t seem so humorous. Kylo may love her but he wasn’t exactly stable.

“Mmm...that’s my good girl,” Kylo praised, placing a tender kiss upon her forehead.

Swallowing hard, Rey opened her mouth to offer a reply. Before she had a chance to, however, there was a rapid knock on the door of her room.

“Come in,” Kylo bellowed before Rey had a chance to.

“Knock, knock,” offered a sweet voice.

Watching the door open, Rey plastered a faux grin on her face as a friendly looking brunette entered her room. Judging by her pink scrubs, she guessed the young woman was a nurse; although not the nurse she remembered when she was first admitted.

Rey prayed that she hadn’t overhead her crude conversation with Kylo.

“Hi, there! I hope you’ve had a good nap? My name is Emma and I’ll be your nurse. There was a shift change while you were sleeping,” the nurse said, walking towards Rey’s hospital bed carrying a large cup. “How are you feeling?”

Nodding her head, Rey glanced from Emma to Kylo, and back again.

“I...I’m feeling much better, now. Thank you,” replied Rey.

“Oh, good! I’m glad to hear that. Your husband was so worried about you,” Emma said, motioning to Kylo with her free hand. “You know...you’ve got a good one.”

Kylo smiled at Rey, his ego boosting with pride at nurse’s compliment. Knowing that a complete stranger could see just how perfect he was for her warmed his dark heart.

“Actually... _ I’m _ the lucky one,” Kylo said, laying it on thick.

Grinning warmly at the pair, Emma chose to ignore the slight tension she felt radiating from Rey. It was normal for her patients to feel on edge after experiencing something like she had. Although it was none of her business, she had no doubt that the two deeply loved one another.

“Aww, that’s so sweet!” Emma said enthusiastically. “Your baby is blessed to have parents that love one another so much.”

A small, nervous chuckle escaped Rey’s lips. Oh, yes, she thought to herself. Their son was incredibly blessed to have a pair of loving murderers as parents.

Mimicking Rey’s laugh, Emma brushed past Kylo and placed a large cup on the side table next to the gurney.

“Ok, so...I’m going to take your vitals, then I’m going to check to see how baby is doing...and then, if everything looks good, I’ll take that darn I.V. out of your hand and wheel you down to Ultrasound. How does that sound?” Emma asked Rey, lifting her brow.

“Perfect,” Kylo responded.

Immediately, both women turned to look at the Daddy-to-be. Amusement danced over Emma’s face, while Rey didn’t seem so enthralled by his interruption. If looks could kill, Kylo knew for sure he would be dead ten times over. It instantly turned him on.

Clearing her throat in warning, Rey moved her gaze from Kylo to the nurse. She couldn’t believe his attitude. They would  _ definitely _ be having a lengthy discussion about multiple things when they got back to Black Hole Hallow Farm.

“Sounds good...I’m very much looking forward to getting this bloody thing out,” Rey said, motioning to the I.V. needle in her hand. “Just curious...what’s in the cup? Do you need me to drink that?”

“Oh, I always like to bring in a big cup of juice to the moms before they go to Ultrasound. Usually the sugar will wake the baby up! I brought you my favorite, apple juice. I hope that’s ok?” Emma asked, running a temporal thermometer across Rey’s forehead.

“That sounds delicious, actually,” Rey said, her mouth watering at the thought. “It feels like I haven’t had anything to drink it ages. Actually, I can’t even remember what the last thing I had to drink was.”

“It definitely wasn’t juice,” Kylo muttered bitterly under his breath.

Rey blinked at Kylo, trying to remain still so the nurse could take her remaining vitals as quickly as possible. What the Hell was he talking about? What had Sasha done while she was locked away?

Not seeming to have heard Kylo’s comment, Emma smiled sweetly at Rey while taking her blood pressure.

“Well I’m almost done so you’ll be able to chug it down, soon. I promise you, it’ll be the best apple juice you’ve ever had!” Emma said.

“Good, I’m so thirsty. So...does, uh...does everything look ok?” Rey asked, watching the nurse as she headed over to her computer monitor.

Stepping behind her keyboard, Emma gave a quick nod of her head. Considering how dehydrated Rey was when she was admitted, the nurse was surprised at how well her body has bounced back in such a short length of time.

“You’re as healthy as can be—,” Emma began.

“Thank fucking God!” Kylo interrupted, grabbing Rey’s hand and giving it a tight squeeze. “What about our boy?! Is he just as healthy?”

Rey glanced at Kylo, her chest filling with sudden anxiety. She had a feeling that his relief had more to do with what happened before the switch, than afterward. Just what the fuck did Sasha do to her son?

Typing away, Emma hummed at Kylo’s question.

“Well, I’m almost done entering Rey’s information. I’ll check on baby in just a second, but none of the

monitors have alarmed me so that’s a good sign. So you’re having a boy, huh? Have you guys settled on a name?” Emma asked, locking up her computer. 

Kylo met Rey’s eyes, caught off guard by the question. They hadn’t really had time to discuss a name. He prayed she wouldn’t say ‘Junior.’

Shaking her head, Rey turned her attention to the nurse as she checked the fetal monitor. For a brief moment, she remembered being with Poe at the restaurant in Tacoma. He had wanted to name her son ‘Ace.’ The memory was a dagger to her heart.

“We...uh, we haven’t discussed names, yet,” Rey said, her voice cracking slightly.

Reviewing the monitor’s stats, Emma nonchalantly shrugged her shoulders. It wasn’t that unusual for parents to be overwhelmed with the naming process. Especially with their first.

“Well...you guys still have around fourteen weeks to decide on one, hmm?” Emma said.

“Yeah, that’s true,” Rey said, fighting back tears.

Heading back to her monitor, the nurse got to work entering in the baby’s information. Focusing on her task, she was completely oblivious to the confused stare Kylo was giving Rey.

“What’s wrong?” Kylo mouthed. “Is it the baby?”

Frowning at Kylo, Rey quickly wiped away the tears rolling down her face. She could never let him know how much she hated herself for allowing Sasha to kill Poe. Part of her wished she just would have allowed Phasma to shoot her.

Kylo pursed his lips together, not understanding what was going on with his love. Perhaps she was just emotional from all of the hormones, or maybe the gravity of the day’s events had finally caught up with her. Yeah, that had to be it.

Finishing the last sentence of her report, Emma looked up from her monitor at Rey. Her blue eyes widened as she noticed the distress in her patient’s face.

“Oh, please don’t worry,” she began, wanting to comfort Rey. “Everything is ok! You’re doing well and so is your baby boy...here, why don’t you drink that juice while I go and get a wheelchair. When I come back, I’ll take the I.V. out and we’ll head to Ultrasound. Is that alright with you?”

Pulling her lower lip between her teeth, Rey focused her blurry vision on the nurse’s freckled face. Unable to speak, she nodded in response. She didn’t deserve even an ounce of compassion Emma was giving her.

“Great! Ok, I’ll be back in just a second. I’m sure you two can’t wait to see your sweet baby, that’s always the fun part!” Emma said with a wink, relieved to see her patient’s face suddenly light up.

 

* * *

Wiggling the back of her head against the medical pillow, Rey tried to ignore the mixture of excitement and trepidation that had settled in the pit of her stomach. Although she was ecstatic to see her son again, Kylo’s hushed comments during her examination had her on edge. She prayed that the ultrasound wouldn’t reveal any abnormalities.

Adjusting Rey’s medical gown to expose her belly, the technician reached to her side for a bottle of lubricant. From the second she had walked into the room, she could tell that both the patient and her husband were nervous. She hoped that the ultrasound would quell all of their worries.

“I always try to warm the gel, but this is a new bottle so it might not be  _ completely _ warm. I apologize in advance if it’s a little chilly,” said the red head, offering Rey a kind grin.

Shaking herself from her racing thoughts, Rey met the tech’s warm brown eyes. She hadn’t heard a word that the woman had said, but didn’t have the energy to ask her to repeat herself.

“Ok,” Rey muttered, paying Kylo no mind as he took her hand.

Opening the plastic bottle, the ultrasound tech smacked it on her knee before turning it over and squirting the sticky substance onto Rey’s bump.

Rey squealed as soon as the icy gel touched her skin; completely unprepared for sensory shock. Was this a medical procedure, or torture? At that moment, she wasn’t sure which.

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” said the tech. “I did warn you, though!”

Closing her mouth to stop herself from cursing, Rey found comfort in a series of sharp kicks just above her bladder. Apparently, her boy was just as startled. It made her snort to think he was just as miffed as she was.

Kylo stared fondly at Rey, unable to stop himself from chuckling. It was a shame that she had no idea how adorable she looked at that moment.

Frowning at Kylo, Rey clawed her nails into his skin as hard as she could. How dare he laugh at her plight.

Wincing in pain, Kylo yanked his hand from Rey’s. Her hot and cold attitude made his head spin. He didn’t think he would ever get used to her damn hormones.

“Hey, don’t be mad at me, this is all Susan’s fault,” Kylo’s said, motioning to the ultrasound tech.

Shaking her head, Susan laughed under her breath and pressed the flat of the ultrasound wand against Rey’s stomach. Just because the chiseled man was incredibly handsome didn’t mean he could blame her for this little spat.

“Hey, I warned her!” Susan replied, her voice filled with humor.

Pushing out a sigh, Rey reached out to grab Kylo’s hand once again. Even though he was annoying the Hell out of her, she needed his support. Just in case.

“I’m sorry,” Rey said aloud, hoping that both Kylo and Emma would accept the shared apology.

“Think nothing of it,” Emma said, flipping on the speaker to hear the baby’s heartbeat.

Bringing Rey’s hand to his lips, Kylo pressed a kiss against her knuckles. Little did she know there wasn’t much she would ever have to apologize for.

“You can scratch me  _ anytime _ you want to, Sweetheart,” Kylo said with a wink.

Giving Kylo a genuine smile, Rey turned her attention to the monitor attached to the wall beside her. Within a handful of seconds, the black and white skeletal image of her son appeared on the screen, causing her to gasp in awe.

Leaning in, Kylo blinked his dark eyes as his brain registered what he was looking at. At that moment, his entire world changed once again. This was actually happening, he realized. He really was going to be a father. There definitely was no turning back, now.

“Oh my God,” Kylo said in amazement.

Pressing the wand against Rey’s stomach, Susan adjusted her glasses and allowed the parents a second to gawk at their child. The first look was always magical.

“What a cutie,” the ultrasound tech cooed.

Letting the room around her fall away, Rey watched the monitor like a hawk as her baby danced across the screen. Feeling her heart swell, she silently counted every limb and made note of his facial  features. From what she could see, everything looked as it should. He looked like a perfect little cherub.

“Is everything ok?” Rey asked, not taking her eyes off of her baby’s profile.

Rolling the wand over Rey’s bump, Susan continued to take measurements; clicking screen shots at various angles to show the doctor. Technically, she wasn’t supposed to give out any information until after the data was reviewed but she didn’t see any harm with putting the patient’s fears to rest.

“Everything looks great. She’s growing and moving around like she should,” Susan said.

Perking at the tech’s words, Rey glanced at her with her brow furrowed in confusion. She?  _ She?  _ Clearly, she must have heard the woman wrong. There was no way her baby was a girl.

“I’m sorry...I thought I heard you say  _ she,”  _ Rey said with a small laugh.

Clenching his free hand to center himself, Kylo toggled his attention back and forth between Rey and Susan. Almost instantly he felt his adrenaline spike the blood pumping through his veins.  _ Shit, _ his ears weren’t playing tricks on him. Rey had caught it, too.

_ This isn’t good Kylo,  _ Ben warned, mirroring his alter’s knee jerk reaction.

Giving the pair a confident smile, the ultrasound tech pointed towards the monitor screen; totally oblivious to their palpable fear.

“Yep! I did! See...here, let me get a better angle,” Susan said, pressing the wand to get a view of the baby’s lower half. “Ahh...there we go. Yep! Definitely a girl...no penis, there! You’re having a very healthy, little girl!”

Rey turned her head towards Kylo, panic consuming her. Locking her stunned gaze on his, her mouth fell open in complete shock. Finding herself unable to speak, she heard Kylo say the words playing over and over again in her mind.

_ “Oh, fuck.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHATS GOING THROUGH YOUR MIND RIGHT THIS FREAKING SECOND IN THE BOX BELOW!! Pretty please? I'm dying to know what you're thinking!!
> 
> Only a few chapters left...buckle up, buttercups. Things are about to get crazy. 
> 
> Thank you for reading this update, it means so much!! I hope you guys have an amazing weekend, I finally get to see Captain Marvel-YAY. That will be fun. Take care, my dark darings!! I appreciate you!! <3 <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man...how are we feeling about this chapter?! Please let me know down in the box below!! Interaction makes my muse louder so please don't be afraid to tell me how you feel!!
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read my work. It means so much to me!! Please come find me on tumblr- CoraRiley or you can always email me at CoraRileyWrites@gmail.com
> 
> See you next upload!! <3 <3 <3


End file.
